Faded Memories
by Kulani Tawanoki
Summary: Eneko Tsubasano was Itachi’s first love. He went into a rage when he heard she died, causing him to kill his clan. She returned home alive and now can't find him. She and Sasuke make a pact to find him and bring him home...someday... ItaxOC AU slight OOC
1. Prologue

Faded Memories 

_**Prologue **_

_No. I will not…no…I cannot die here! Not here! Itachi! I promised I would come back to you! And I will keep that promise! Wait for me, Itachi!_ A girl with light brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail thought furiously. She was bleeding from multiple wounds and it was all she could do to keep from falling over in exhaustion. This battle had been lasting almost a whole day. Her whole team was…gone…lost to her into a world that she was sure to be following to soon enough. Only one ninja from the enemy team survived as well. And she wasn't going to be the one to fall over in a pool of their own blood. 

"Well? Are we going to get this over with or not, _kunoichi_?" He spat out the title. Her eyebrows raised and she pulled out six kunai in a blur and threw them all at once. The ninja, not expecting such a quick attack, was hit by two of them. One hit him in the shoulder, the other in the leg. He winced, pool spilling out around him. The girl glared fiercely, but it was a shame that he couldn't see it. He was too busy trying to pull her kunai out of his leg and shoulder.

"Well?" She said in a mocking tone. "Are we going to finish this?" She asked. He snapped his head up and glared at her and they automatically engaged in mid-air combat. This went on for nearly another hour. Both ninja had gathered serious wounds and finally, they both pulled kunai and stabbed each other in the chest, where each other's heart should be. The girl's went in more expertly and killed the shinobi on contact, but the girl had more time. She was running out of life force and she could feel it. She collapsed to the ground by one of her fallen companions, staring up at the moon.

_Itachi…can you see the same moon as me? Even as I lay here dying are our thoughts intertwined? Itachi…never forget me…I love you with all my heart…Even if we are too young as people say…they don't know what true love is…Itachi…I will come back to you…someday…_Her final thought reached out to him and her eyes gently closed. But unbeknownst to her, a kind soul had stumbled across the bloody battlefield and found her to be alive, but barely. He rushed her to a medic-nin and was told she could be saved. The man promised to take care of the unknown kunoichi, but didn't realize that she would be sorely missed in her own village.

Scenechange.IhopeyouareenjoyingtheprolougeofFadedMemories.I'mquiteproudofit.

"What?" An older man with frown-lines etched into his face demanded of the messenger Nin as he told the man of the news.

"It is exactly as I told you Fugaku-sama. The team that was sent to assassinate a team of highly skilled sound ninja was all found dead and one missing and presumed dead. We thought you might want to know, considering you always do." The Nin told the Uchiha head with sarcasm dripping from his young voice.

"You are dismissed. Leave, _now._" Fugaku snarled at the Nin. The Nin disappeared in a plume of smoke, fearing the wrath of Fugaku Uchiha. "This…will not be a pleasant meal…poor Itachi…" Fugaku sighed before going back into the house where his wife, Akari, was preparing dinner.

"Who was at the door, dear?" She asked him in her gentle, loving way. Fugaku sighed, which made her turn around. "Careful, dear. That's how those frown lines stayed in the first place. Now, who was at the door?"

"A messenger. Apparently, the team that was sent to assassinate a group of sound ninja was all found dead. One missing. They can't tell whom yet because some of their faces are beyond recognition. But that means…" He trailed off, not liking the answer. Akari thought it over and gasped.

"No…not Eneko! She wasn't a part of that team was she? Oh, Fugaku, Itachi is going to be distraught!" Akari cried sadly. Fugaku nodded and sighed again.

"That's what I'm afraid of…it's a good thing Sasuke's staying out training tonight…I hope he's late…I don't want him to hear his brother's cries." Fugaku said forlornly. Akari nodded slightly and continued cooking dinner. Soon, they heard the door open and both of them stiffened. Itachi came in, looking annoyed, in his ANBU outfit.

"Have a good day, honey?" Akari asked him, putting dinner on the table. Itachi shook his head as if something was bothering him.

"A lot of people were looking at me weird today. As if they were sad about something. Something concerning me. It annoys me. So, any news, father?" He asked, shrugging a foreboding feeling away.

"There _is _some bad news son…Eneko's team hit a disaster. They were all slaughtered but it seems one is missing, possibly alive but presumed dead. They can't tell who it is because some of the female's faces have been cut up. I'm so sorry, son…" Fugaku told Itachi gently. Itachi's whole demeanor stiffened and his eyes were shadowed. A dangerous aura was rising around him before everything in his mind went pitch black.

Timeskip.sorrythisprologueissolong!There'salotofbackgroundinfoyoumustknow!

"So late!" Sasuke muttered to himself as he ran down alleyway after alleyway, using a back route to get to his house. When he got there he stopped in terror, seeing his whole family and then some slaughtered in the streets. He ran to his own house and looked around quickly for his parents. He saw food on the table…food that was never eaten! And then he saw them. His parents…slaughtered like animals and their bodies were being stood over by…no…it couldn't be…ITACHI.

"Sasuke…" He heard him rasp. His eyes were pained and he looked torn up from the inside. "Eneko's dead…she's dead…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do any of this!" He cried, falling to his knees by his dead parents. Sasuke was in too much shock to register any of this and he charged blindly at his brother who let him pummel him with punches over and over again.

"_Why_ aniki!?" Sasuke screamed in agony, hitting his brother over and over again. Itachi had tears in his own eyes and hugged Sasuke.

"I'm sorry…I was upset…and then everything went dark…and I woke up to find mother and father…dead at my hands…. I'm so, so sorry, Sasuke-kun…" He cried softly. "Eneko is dead…I can't handle that…" Sasuke, tears streaming down his face, looked up at his distraught brother.

"You have to leave, aniki. I'll cover for you. You have to leave! They can't find you here and find out you killed everyone! Please, aniki?" he begged. He didn't want his older brother to get into trouble. Itachi sighed and nodded slightly.

"Never forget that I love you, little brother. And I'm sorry…if I'm leaving you to suffer. Please…put flowers on Ene-chan's grave for me…white tiger lilies…they were her favorite…" Itachi murmured in his brother's ear, hugging him tightly for the last time.

"I love you too, aniki. And I'll make sure and tell Eneko that you loved her." Sasuke promised. Itachi smiled sadly and hugged him again.

"Do me a favor, Sasuke. Find someone that you love as much as I did Ene-chan. And protect her with your life…never give up…never. I'll be back one day…" And with that, he disappeared. Sasuke sat with his parents' bodies, waiting to be found. Waiting to prove to his brother that he could love.

FinalscenechangeIPROMISE!

"I'm coming, even if it kills me…" Eneko spat out, mad at herself that she could be so weak at a time like this. She went in her secret entrance to Konoha and went straight to the Uchiha compound. She stopped when she got there and stifled a cry. Blood…bloodstains everywhere. She nearly fainted when she heard a voice behind her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A young voice asked behind her. She probably wasn't recognized considering her armband was stained with blood and there were bandages around her head. She turned around to see Sasuke and nearly broke down with relief.

"Sasuke-kun! It's you! Where's Itachi? What happened here?" She asked quickly. Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers when he looked at her.

"Eneko-chan!" He cried and tackle-hugged her middle, causing her to back painfully up against a wall.

"Sasuke-kun! Please, where's Itachi? Can't you tell me what happened?" She asked. Sasuke looked away. Eneko's soft emerald eyes were too pleading.

"Itachi…he heard that you were dead and went into a rage…he killed everyone. Including our parents. Itachi and I are the only Uchihas left." Sasuke told her sadly. Eneko's eyes started welling up with tears.

"No…so that means…he's not here is he? He ran, didn't he? Itachi!" She cried softly. "I promised I would come back…didn't you believe me…I'm sorry, Sasuke…I didn't get here in enough time…I had slight memory loss and I couldn't think of anything but his outline and it took me forever to remember where I lived." She hugged Sasuke tightly.

"It's okay, Eneko-chan. Itachi's alive and he's okay. I told him to go. He said he was sorry. I promised him something, and you know what? When I pass my genin test, we'll go and look for him together, okay, Eneko-chan?" Sasuke asked. Eneko nodded and tears fell down her cheeks.

"In the mean time, Sasuke…do you want to live with me until this all dies down?" Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice, Eneko-chan." She nodded and smiled. They would find Itachi and bring him home…someday.


	2. Chapter 1

Faded Memories Chapter One 

"Sasuke-kun! Congratulations!" Eneko laughed, her emerald eyes laughing as much as she was. She was hugging her friend tightly and he was blushing, seeing as his head was in her chest. He pushed her off gently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to see you, Sasuke-kun. I had a mission that I tried my hardest to get back from. Please forgive me, Sasuke-kun!" She begged, throwing in a pout. Sasuke blushed even worse.

"Eneko-chan! Cut it out! It's fine. It was just the genin exam finals. It was a simple clone jutsu test and you helped me practice on that! But listen, Eneko! Now we can go find Itachi!" Eneko hesitated.

"As much as I want to, Sasuke-kun. We should wait. You need to get friends other than me and your new team will be perfect. Can't we just wait until then, Sasuke-kun?" She asked pleadingly. Sasuke just stared at her.

"But Eneko…he was your fiancé and my older brother…I want to find him and you said that when I passed my genin exam that we would!" Sasuke challenged. Eneko gaze traveled away from him and to her hand. A simple ring adorned her finger. Her eyes welded up with tears and she stood up and walked away, going into their small house and sitting down on the small sofa. Sasuke immediately regretted challenging her.

"You're right Sasuke…but I'm scared…I'm so scared he won't remember me…I'm just…so scared. How can I be scared? I'm a kunoichi. But Itachi…was always able to make me feel…as if I didn't have all those expectations raining down on me." She smiled sadly up at Sasuke, who was now feeling horrible. "Can we just get you to make a few friends? Try not to be so cold? Invite that Naruto boy over for dinner. I'm sure that'll get him to be friends with you. And ask him what he likes. I'll cook both your favorites." She promised. Sasuke sighed.

"But, Naruto, nee-chan?" He asked, slightly whimpering. "Why him? I'd rather have the fan girlish Sakura chasing after me…" He whined. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern, but playful look. "Fine." He dragged out. "I've got training in the morning and I'm apparently not supposed to eat." He told her.

"Really? And who is this sensei that wants to deplete my little brother of his nourishment?" She asked, playing the role of a protective older sister. Sasuke groaned.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi. He's a jounin, so don't embarrass me, Eneko-chan!" Eneko's face contorted to an expression between a laugh and calm.

"You're eating anyway, Sasuke-kun. I know what Kakashi-san is trying. My sensei tried that with us once. It's all a test for teamwork. Work with your team and you'll pass. Don't and you won't. Understand?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks, nee-chan!" He yelled and went off to train for tomorrow.

"Come home for dinner, Sasuke! Don't be late or it'll be cold!" She called after him and laughed. She grabbed her ninja equipment and locked the door behind her as she left, leaving a note for Sasuke in case this took too long. Then, she teleported herself outside of a small house and knocked on the door lightly. A man with silver hair and one eye covered over by his headband answered the door with a lazy, "Yes?" Then his eyes widened.

"Tsubasano-san. I wasn't expecting you of all people to show up at my door. I thought you had been killed." He stammered. Eneko grinned.

"So did Itachi, but you men are always wrong about this sort of thing, now aren't you?" She told him, slightly scolding him. "And where did you think Sasuke had been living this whole time? With me, silly. I've been training him. I was after all, Itachi's fiancé. Now, I just came to say that I was glad that my Sasuke got you as a sensei. After all, with your Sharingan you two should be able to train well with each other. So, who all is on his genin team?" Kakashi was just staring at this beautiful young woman talking to him. She looked exactly like the description of one of the characters in his Icha Icha books. She knocked on his head and he snapped out of it.

"C-come on in, Eneko-san. I guess we have to catch up on a few things." Kakashi said, stepping aside. Eneko thanked him and stepped inside taking everything in. That's when she saw the orange book on the table and picked it up.

"Oh, Kakashi-san. You don't read these awful things do you? Even if they were written by Jiraiya-sama, they're still…interestingly enough good to read. But if you take it in a perverted context that's when things start to get bad and - " She cut off, staring at his expression. "You DO take it in a perverted context. Kakashi-san, I'm ashamed of you!" Her outburst was met with a sheepish grin and a snatching of the infamous orange book.

"So, what are you doing here again, Eneko-san?" He hid the book in his sharingan holster. Eneko plopped down in a chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Drop the formalities, Kakashi. I want to know everything about Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

ScenechangeLONGtimeskip! Ihopepeoplereadthese….

"Go Sasuke!" Eneko called quietly from her hidden spot in the stands. She wasn't comfortable with people still being surprised she was alive. Sasuke was participating in the chuunin exams now. It had been such a long time since Itachi had left the both of them and after this, they were going to go find him. Naruto-kun had just fought Neji-san. She was a helper for both of them and was proud of their skills. She jumped over to Kakashi.

"He's getting good, don't you agree, Kakashi-san?" She murmured. Kakashi smiled slightly at the hooded figure standing beside him.

"He really is. He's been training under Jiraiya-san. It's really funny that the same person that trained his father is now training him." Eneko smiled slightly and nodded.

"How's Sasuke's training been going? He's been keeping it a secret from me. He wants to be surprised when we get Itachi back." She smiled larger. "We're finally going to do it. Naruto wants to come and help too, and I'm going to take him. Sasuke needs a friend through this and not one he considers an older sister." She told Kakashi, a slight sad tone in her voice. Kakashi was about to reply when Sasuke and Gaara both came onto the field. Naruto ran up the stairs.

"Eneko-nee-chan!" He called, hugging her. "Did you see me, Eneko-chan? Was I good? Don't you think I'll become hokage –ttebayo?" Eneko smiled and hugged him back.

"You're defiantly on your way if you can beat the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji. I've trained with him, Naruto-kun. He's very strong. So, what's the deal with this Gaara kid?" She asked the blonde shinobi.

"He's really strong. He beat Lee when Lee used the hidden lotus. Lee's in the hospital and they said he may not get to be a ninja, Eneko-chan…I'm really worried about him…" Naruto admitted. Eneko hugged him again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go see him with you after this, kay?" She asked with a smile. Naruto smiled back and nodded and then they both settled down to watch Sasuke fight. Eneko's heart went out to him during the battle and then when he did Chidori her head snapped over to Kakashi, who was smiling under his mask. She smiled, but then the sound and sand villages attacked. She grabbed Naruto and got out of there fast, running down to the arena. Sasuke was jumping off, trying to finish his battle.

"Sasuke! GET BACK HERE!" Naruto cried from her arms. Eneko barely heard him, concentrating the chakra in her feet. She ran straight up the side of the building, her hood falling off in the process. Her brown hair flowed in the breeze and her green eyes were determined.

"Come on, Naruto. We're going to get him back. And then we're going to get Itachi." She pulled a feather out of her weapon's bag and shot it down at the battlefield, making it be covered in dust. "Kakashi!" She called through the dust. "We're getting them back! We're bringing the Uchihas back! I PROMISE!" She put Naruto down and they both jumped off. Eneko took off her cloak revealing her ninja clothes underneath. Naruto saw two slits cut in the back of her uniform.

"What're those holes for, nee-chan?" He asked, curious. She just smiled and motioned him closer.

"A secret technique that's my kekki genkai, Naru-kun. You'll see if it comes to that, okay?" Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. It took them about an hour and a few fights with the sand shinobi to find Sasuke. Naruto saw Gaara going Shukaku on Sasuke's butt and started going Kyuubi. Eneko pulled a seal out of her sleeve and stuck it on Naruto's head.

"Ow! Eneko-chan that hurt!" Naruto said, pulling at the seal. Eneko smacked his hand away and pulled out another seal.

"When I get Sasuke away from the one-tail, you tell him our plan, okay, Naruto-kun? I'm going to seal Shukaku so that Gaara can only use his powers without being taken over, like you, Naruto-kun." Naruto's breath hitched. "Don't worry, I won't tell Sasuke-kun that you've got the Kyuubi sealed inside you. I think it's kind of cool actually. Be right back." Eneko told her friend as she jumped down on tree branches. She threw a few kunai before jumping off to throw off the demon and stick the seal to Gaara's forehead. She made a few hand seals and chakra was shown in her fingertips. She slammed her fist into Gaara's stomach.

"Seal of the Winged Dragons!" She called and jumped back. The signs of Shukaku slowly disappeared and Gaara was left standing there, staring at her. She smiled. "Hi, Gaara-san. My name is Tsubasano Eneko. I wish you a good life and I've got to go now. Bye bye!" She leapt off, landing near Sasuke and Naruto with a soft thump. "Ready boys?"

"Yeah, Eneko-nee-chan! We're going to get your love back right –ttebayo?" Naruto asked, excited.

"We're getting Itachi back, Eneko-chan? Do we know where he is?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with an odd look. Eneko sighed and shook her head.

"No. But we're going to find him." She promised them, touching her ring slightly. "We're going to bring him home…."


	3. Chapter 2

Faded Memories Chapter Two 

"Eneko, how long have we been away from Konoha?" A slightly older Naruto asked the brown-haired kunoichi. She smiled at him.

"Around seven months, Naruto." She replied and kept walking. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. They both slowed down a little so that they could talk without her hearing.

"Do you think she's okay, Naruto? She's always so optimistic…she must be in a lot of pain. She was really in love with him, Naruto. They were going to get married…and when he heard she died…you should have seen his eyes." Sasuke told Naruto quietly.

"Eneko's in a lot of pain, Sasuke, I know it. I hear her crying at night. She sings to him…from this far away. She misses him, Sasuke! We've got to be sure to be extra helpful in finding your brother, Sasuke! We can do it –ttebayo!" He cried, punching the air. Sasuke smiled and threw his fist in the air as well.

"Yeah! Come on, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at him and they both ran forward. Naruto was chasing Sasuke and they were both laughing. Eneko started laughing too and Sasuke stopped and looked at her, alarmed. Her smile didn't reach her eyes…just like Itachi's didn't used to when she was on missions. He shook it off, thinking it was just a figment of his imagination. They stopped in a town to rest and Eneko treated them both to ramen.

"Hey, Eneko? Can this be a meal where we get to ask questions?" Naruto asked as politely as he could with ramen noodles hanging out the side of his mouth. Eneko smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course, Naruto. Ask any question either of you want to ask." She told them, eating very politely and refined.

"Why do you eat like that? It's like you're all primed and proper or whatever they say about people like that." Naruto asked, spitting food at the dark-haired boy beside him. Sasuke picked food off his face with a disgusted look.

"Because, Naruto-kun. I am from the Winged Dragon Clan of the Hidden Twilight Village. We were kind of like the Uchihas of my village. I was given to Konoha as a peace treaty to marry one of the Uchihas so our Clans could live in peace and coexist." She smiled. "You can see how well that deal turned out. Even if I really did fall in love, it was all for nothing. The Uchiha Clan was murdered. The Winged Dragon Clan went into seclusion, not even telling any other members where they went. But such is the fate of a Clan that can't see the future and only sees the now." Her voice got darker as she went along. Sasuke and Naruto shared a scared look before the dangerous aura rising around Eneko disappeared.

"Okay, next question, Eneko-nee-chan. Why did you fall in love with my brother? Didn't you hate him because you were being forced to marry him?" Sasuke asked, confused. Eneko seemed to brighten a little at the question.

"Your brother…Itachi was always so wonderful, even when I didn't love him. You see, I didn't originally love him, Sasuke. I was angry; I'd even go far as to say that I wanted to kill him at one point. He was always so nice…so kind. I hated him for it…but slowly…I fell in love. I fell in love with his smile. The way he would talk about wanting to help you get stronger. The way his eyes would betray his emotions. I just…fell in love with him. And then…that mission…" she trailed off, looking out the window.

"Eneko-nee-chan? Why did you bring me and Sasuke along?" Naruto asked, nearly finished with his meal.

"I wanted Itachi to believe someone. And if he couldn't get over the fact that I was dead, Sasuke needed to help. And besides, Sasuke's like a little brother to me. I couldn't just leave him to fend for himself all this time. Itachi told him to tell me that he loved me, and now I'm returning the favor. Now, you, I wanted to bring you along because I wanted to help you achieve your dream, Naruto-kun. I've never met someone as motivated as you towards one goal, and I want to help in every way I can. Now, do either of you have any more questions or can we go?" Eneko asked, paying the people and standing up. Sasuke and Naruto both stood and followed her.

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke asked, following her. "Can I ask one more question?" His eyes traveled up to her trembling form.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" He heard the cracks in her voice. She was about to break. He took her hand.

"Are you giving up hope?" He asked quietly. A tear traveled down her cheek and she smiled at him sadly.

"I'm starting to, Sasuke…What if he doesn't want to be found? What will we do then?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. He squeezed her hand.

"Then we'll drag him back, kicking and screaming." He told her, smiling. She laughed and he relaxed. It was the first time she had truly laughed in a long time. She smiled, her energy back and started running.

"Catch me if you can, boys!" She yelled over her shoulder. Both of the boys laughed and started running along with her. They ran for a few miles when the gleeful expression on Eneko's face changed to one of pure shock and she stuck her hand out in front of the boys to stop and silence them.

"What is it, nee-chan?" Naruto asked loudly. Sasuke clamped a hand over his face.

"Shut up Naruto. That's the sign to shut up." He whispered furiously to the loudly dressed shinobi. "But what is going on, nee-chan?" Her eyes were frantically scanning the horizon.

"He's close…he's so close…" She whispered, more to herself than the two boys. She finally snapped out of it and turned to the two boys. "Itachi's close…and he's with someone with an extreme chakra signature. Stay by me and don't do anything stupid, do you hear me, Naruto?" She asked the blonde in particular. He nodded frantically and the two boys followed Eneko swiftly and silently. Soon, two tall figures appeared, walking down a road. They were dressed in long black robes with red clouds imprinted on them and large straw hats. Eneko pulled out her cloak and pulled the hood up, signaling Naruto and Sasuke to do the same. When the two figures were close enough, the three cloaked Konoha ninja leapt out of the trees and onto the middle of the road.

"Is one of you two Uchiha Itachi?" Eneko asked in a deeper, whisperier voice. The shorter of the two figures stepped forward, signaling his partner to step back.

"Who wants to know?" He asked coldly. It took all of Eneko's self restraint to hold back from running and hugging Itachi. She merely decided to test him and held out her hand. Her engagement ring sparkled in the daylight's rays and the figure stiffened.

"Does this mean anything to you?" She asked in the same disguised voice. She shuddered, almost _feeling _Itachi's glare.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice. She looked back at Sasuke, who nodded. Eneko slowly brought her hands up and pulled her hood down.

"Itachi gave it to me as an engagement ring." She replied, not disguising her voice any longer. She motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to pull their hoods down as well. Itachi took his hat off, undisguised hatred in his eyes.

"You have done your research, but how dare you take a ring from a fallen shinobi's finger?! You have dishonored yourself and everyone around you. Prepare to die." He snarled, doing a few hand seals. Sasuke slid in front of Eneko.

"Aniki, you have to believe me. This is Eneko. She didn't die all those years ago! She took care of me after you left. Test her! Ask her any question you like, but you'll have to go through me and Naruto to get to her. You'll never be able to kill her, aniki. But give her three questions to answer and she'll answer all of them like Eneko-chan would. I know this is Eneko-chan, Itachi. I can feel it. Believe me!" He yelled at his older brother. Itachi stopped, doubt flickering through his eyes along with sorrow.

"Sasuke…Little brother, you've grown…" He said in a faraway voice, then his head snapped back up and he looked at Eneko. "Fine. What Clan were you originally from?" He asked. She smiled; he was giving her a chance.

"The Winged Dragon Clan of the Hidden Twilight Village. They've all disappeared now that the Uchihas are dead." She replied. Itachi nodded slightly to himself in satisfaction.

"Good answer. Next question. What was your favorite flower?" He asked her. She relaxed slightly.

"White tiger lilies. You told Sasuke-kun to put them on my grave." She answered. He nodded again.

"Very good. Last question. Where did I propose to you? Only Ene-chan and I know this. We never told anyone else." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"You proposed to me under the waterfall where we had our first true date. You told me that you loved me truly and deeply and that nothing would ever tear us apart from each other. We shared our dreams there, at that waterfall. And the rainbow of the waterfall's spray seemed to reach us and you told me that it was because I was the rainbow of your life. The one that made the end of every rainy day seem like a miracle." She told him, remembering herself. Itachi smiled, and it looked as if his heart was now melted.

"It is you, Eneko…you're alive…I can't believe that you're alive…" He murmured. She couldn't help it anymore. She ran towards him and hugged him around the neck. He captured her lips with his, tears streaming down both their faces. They stood there in an embrace for a long time, just enjoying each other's company.

"I finally found you…Itachi…. I finally found you…" She whispered, tears of happiness falling off her face like the rains that relieved a starving village from a drought. He smiled at her and they hugged again...happy to be in each other's arms at last.


	4. Chapter 3

Faded Memories Chapter 3 

"This is really good! Thanks for cooking, Eneko-nee-chan! This is better than that restaurant a few miles back!" Sasuke complimented. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead as she passed.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I appreciated it." She told him softly. They were all around a small campfire and Eneko had cooked a quick meal. She sat down in between Sasuke and Itachi with her own meal.

"So," Naruto drawled out. "Who's the blue guy again?" The taller figure glared at him and he glared back.

"Hoshigaki Kisame you runt." Naruto bristled angrily.

"I am not a runt –ttebayo! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" He yelled at the blue shark-like man. Eneko looked up from eating calmly while Sasuke and Itachi both prepared for a fight.

"We all know that, Naruto-kun. Now, sit down, be quiet, and eat and I'll teach you a new technique tomorrow." Naruto immediately sat down and shoved his cheeks full of food. Eneko smiled. "Good boy." Sasuke's nose wrinkled at Naruto in disgust.

"Naruto, that's gross." Sasuke complained. Naruto just smirked and opened his mouth, showing Sasuke the half-chewed food inside. Sasuke let out a noise that was a mix between a groan and disgusted noise. "That's disgusting!" He yelled. An immediate bicker-war followed between the two boys. Itachi and Kisame both had hands on their weapons, annoyed. Eneko clinked two kunai together as she picked them up and the two boys quickly sat straight, tall, and silent. She smiled.

"It's so nice eating a meal with two bickering boys and two S-Ranked missing-nin from the bingo book." She stopped as everyone turned to her with a disbelieving look. She stood up, already done. "Well the, Naruto, Sasuke, both of you be silent while I'm gone."

"Where are you going nee-chan?" Sasuke asked, looking up at her confused. Eneko smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to go survey the area, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to be right back, don't worry." She walked a little bit away from everyone else and did a strange hand seal, closing her eyes to concentrate. Sasuke immediately recognized a kekki genkai. Naruto looked confused. Kisame had his hand on samehada, threateningly. Itachi looked up at her with concern evident in his dark eyes.

"What's she doing?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head, unsure of what she was doing himself. Suddenly, Eneko opened her bright green eyes.

"Wings of the Feathered Dragon!" She called. Abruptly, blood spurted out of the two vertical slits on the back of her outfit and a set of bloodstained, white-feathered wings appeared out of her shoulder blades. Kisame raised his sword in alarm. Sasuke and Naruto jumped back in surprise. Itachi winced when he saw the blood, but Eneko didn't seem to feel it. She turned back, waved at the group, launched herself into the air and flew off rapidly. Sasuke turned to Itachi, curious.

"Hey, aniki? Did you really say all those romantic things to nee-chan?" He asked his older brother. Naruto was immediately curious. If it was something that Eneko treasured so much she would risk her life to come search for him, turning her back on the village that finally accepted her, it was worth listening to, right? Itachi smiled, recalling the moment in his head and nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke. I really did. I've been in love with Eneko ever since I first saw those expressive green eyes of hers. I think, deep down inside, I've always known that she wasn't dead. The lonely feeling didn't overcome me, like it did with everyone else." Itachi replied.

"Can you tell us of that night, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked, curious. Kisame grunted, obviously bored and leaned back, not even knowing what _he_ was doing there in the first place. Naruto and Sasuke leaned forward, eager for a good story. Itachi smiled at their eager expressions and nodded.

"If you really want to know about it that bad…" He paused, pretending to think about it. "Then I'll tell you exactly what happened that night." The two boys looked at each other, excited, and then back at Itachi. "But first, I have to tell you something. Eneko had just started to admit her feelings for me. She originally hated me. That night, she had been at one of our family dinners, remember, Sasuke? You were kind of little then."

_**Flashback alert. Flashback alert. Prepare for a flashback.**_

"_How are you feeling this evening, Tsubasano-san?" Fugaku asked politely. Eneko just sat there, looking at her food. She looked up; her eyes reflecting mixed emotions in her green pools and nodded ever so slightly._

"_Fine, Uchiha-sama. Just fine." She replied quietly. Fugaku waved off the expression._

"_Call me otou-san, Tsubasano-san. You're going to become part of our family soon enough anyway." Itachi blushed ever so slightly, sitting right beside his bride-to-be. Eneko smiled, her eyes now excited. _

"_Only if you call me Eneko-chan, otou-san!" She countered. Fugaku laughed, causing Akari to laugh as well. She was helping Sasuke cut up his food and Sasuke was looking at Eneko with big eyes. Eneko leaned over to Sasuke. "I'll do that, okaa-san. You eat." She took the knife and fork from the female lead of the Uchiha Clan, who looked at her thankfully._

"_Thank you very much, Eneko-chan. Itachi, I think we're going to have to keep her." She told her son playfully. Itachi blushed even more, tearing at the meat on his plate, trying to hide his embarrassment. He relaxed visibly when Eneko laughed as well. As soon as Eneko was finished helping Sasuke, she sat back up and began eating in that unique, refined manner of hers. The meal was soon finished with some small talk here and there; mostly about Itachi's latest accomplishments as a chuunin and Eneko's as a recruit for ANBU. As soon as Akari and Fugaku excused themselves and went to take Sasuke to bed, Itachi stood, pulling Eneko up with him. _

"_Eneko-chan, can I talk to you elsewhere? I have something very important to tell you and it is not for all ears." Eneko, immediately all business, nodded and followed him outside. There, he tied a blindfold over her eyes and led her somewhere else._

"_Itachi-kun? Where are you taking me?" She laughed quietly. She heard Itachi chuckle as well._

"_You'll see, Eneko-chan. Hurry. I want to get there at just the right time." Eneko laughed again and followed him at a faster speed. She then felt herself pushed down so that she was sitting on something soft. She felt the spray of water on her face and the quiet roar of a small waterfall nearby. Itachi took the blindfold off and they were at a gorgeous waterfall with the full moon shining bright overhead._

"_Itachi-kun? What are we doing here? What is it that you can't ask me with your family nearby?" She asked in a playfully confused voice. Itachi smiled secretly and held out a beautifully simple ring with a small opal in the center of a silver band. She gasped, her hands going to her mouth and she looked at him, confused._

"_Will you marry me for real, Ene-chan? I love you so truly and so deeply that nothing could ever tear us apart. I know you'll be happier here now than we both were back when we first met." He told her softly. A tear fell down her face and she leapt on him, hugging his neck tightly._

"_Of course I will, Tachi-kun!" She cried softly. He slipped the ring on her finger as the moon glanced off the spray of the waterfall, casting a rainbow over them. Eneko let out an awed sound. "It's so beautiful, Tachi-kun!" She said softly. Itachi slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer._

"_It's telling you that you're my rainbow, Ene-chan. You're what makes every gloomy, rainy day seem like a miracle at the end. The thing that I'll always look forward to." Eneko hugged him tightly and they sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace._

_**End Flashback. End Flashback.**_

"Whoa, aniki. You're a genius when it comes to women." Sasuke exclaimed in awe. Itachi smiled and flicked his forehead, just like he used to.

"I'm a genius at everything, little brother." He countered. Sasuke touched his forehead and smiled. Suddenly, Eneko flew back at them, clutching a wound on her arm. She deactivated her wings and they disappeared in a spiral of feathers. Itachi quickly stood and caught her in his arms. She was very pale and she was breathing heavily. Blood was trickling out from in between her fingers.

"Konoha ANBU!" She cried, pain coating her voice. Everyone in the clearing tensed. "Come to…take the two boys…! They think…I kidnapped them…! We've got to…run!" She yelled, fading fast, blood trickling out of the edge of her mouth. They all immediately started running. Kisame went a separate direction, promising Itachi to tell the leader he was going home. Itachi kept shaking Eneko gently, keeping her conscious.

"Hang in there, Ene-chan. We're getting you help. Stay with me, okay, koi?" He was whispering to her softly. Naruto sent of shadow clones with their four chakra signatures to throw off the ANBU at least for a little while. Itachi lead them all to a small cottage with an old lady that was apparently once a medic-nin. While she healed Eneko, the boys prepared for battle. The old lady came out of the back room that Eneko was being examined in.

"She's got poisoning and her whole body's gone numb so it may be a few hours before she can walk again. What are you four up to?" Itachi just smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of her baa-chan." He said respectively. Sasuke and Naruto both muttered things along the same lines. The old lady waved them off and went back to the back room to check on her patient again. Itachi opened his mouth to give battle instructions when he heard a cry from the old woman. He immediately went to the back room and stopped. Bloodied bandages were on the small cot laid out for her and her things were piled softly in a corner. Itachi immediately went to the window and started looking for a sign of her. Sasuke came in, wondering what was going on. He saw the bandages and Eneko's things in the corner and stopped.

"She's….gone?"


	5. Chapter 4

Faded Memories Chapter 4 

"Gone? How can she be gone?" Sasuke exclaimed, rushing forward. Naruto came in when he heard Sasuke's exclamation.

"Where'd Eneko-nee-chan go?" He cried, confused. Itachi merely watched out the window, looking for any possible clue he may have missed the first three times he scanned. Sasuke quickly went over to Eneko's things piled up in a corner of the room and searched through them. A single piece of paper dropped out of a kunai holster, but he kept searching, making a mental checklist.

"She took her fans…she took her clothes…left her robe, kunai, shuriken, and scrolls…" He finally saw the slip of paper and picked it up, reading it quickly. "Uh, aniki? She left a note…" He called nervously. Itachi and Naruto both looked over to him and rushed over. Itachi took the note and read it out loud.

"_Dear boys, _

_I'm sorry for worrying you, but I don't want you to get hurt any longer because of me. I hope you can forgive me and my selfishness of bringing you along. Please live on in my absence. _

_-Eneko" _

Itachi read the note silently again before Naruto snatched it away from him and looked it over.

"This isn't her handwriting –ttebayo. And besides, Eneko always signs her note with a little heart that says 'Ene-chan' beside it. She doesn't sign her note by just signing her name!" He exclaimed. Sasuke, who had gotten over the original shock of finding the note, added his agreements. Itachi held up his hands for silence and it still took a while for them to be silent. Itachi's mental eyebrow twitched.

'How can Eneko do it and not me?' His inner self whined. Itachi growled at his mental self and mentally slapped duct tape over his mouth. Itachi on the outside was just glaring for no apparent reason. Naruto and Sasuke shared a confused look before Sasuke poked Itachi's arm, snapping him back to reality and preventing him from killing his own inner self.

"Anyway. It's obvious the ANBU caught onto us faster than we'd hoped. We're just going to have to get her back. Boys, battle ready. Get going." He ordered. The two boys saluted and ran to get their things. Itachi gathered up Eneko's things and put them gently in his own bag, thanking the confused old lady profusely before jumping out the window with the two boys close at his heels.

"How are we going to find her?" Sasuke asked, doubtful of his tracking skills. Naruto nodded slightly, lost in his own train of thought. Itachi kept silent, unsure himself. Suddenly Naruto remembered something that could help them out a lot.

"Sasuke? Did you ever see Eneko's charm when you looked through her stuff?" Sasuke, annoyed at himself for not being able to find the one he thought of as his older sister and loved her like she was family, snapped back at him.

"Of course I didn't find her charm, you dobe! She embedded it in her fans and her fans weren't among her stuff! Jeez, dobe sometimes you…" Sasuke stopped and his eyes widened, finally getting what Naruto was hinting at. "She has her fans with the charm embedded in them! Naruto you're a genius!!" He cried. Naruto grinned and Itachi looked back and forth between the two of them from over his shoulder.

"What charm? What are you talking about? Would somebody care to explain what the heck is going on?" Itachi snapped, annoyed that he hadn't thought of anything to find Eneko.

"Okay, okay, listen, Itachi. We've been looking for you for around seven months. One time, while in the process of looking for you, Naruto and I got separated from Eneko and we didn't find her for about a week. Let's just say she wasn't at all happy with us, but hugged us like we had been missing as long as you had, scolding the living daylights out of us, but we knew she mean well. She then took both of our headbands and both of her fans and made a charm, making it be absorbed in the Konoha symbol on our headbands and in the dragon's eye on her fans. She told us that if one of us ever got lost again to activate the charm and it would help us find whoever was lost! Don't you see, Itachi? It's perfect!" Sasuke cried. Itachi nodded, frantic to find Eneko before something really ghastly happened.

"I'll do it!" Naruto cried, tracing the Konoha symbol on his forehead with his index finger. All of a sudden, a small beam of light shot out of the center of the Konoha symbol and led the three boys an opposite direction. They all quickly turned to move that way, running as quickly as their legs would carry them. Itachi handed each of them a small soldier pill.

"Only eat that if you're in dire need of it. Those pills do crazy things to your system and weird things to your head. Got it?" Both boys nodded. The beam of light flickered and faded; the last place it was pointing was a small clearing.

"I guess nee-chan's in there." Sasuke murmured. The other two nodded and all three of them pulled out kunai knives. Itachi was the first to step into the clearing, sharingan active, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. Three ANBU members quickly formed a half circle around them, one standing by Eneko's unconscious form. Sasuke tried to step forward, but Itachi held him back. Naruto growled at the ANBU members.

'_Four ANBU. One for each of us as long as Eneko wakes up in time. Either that or I'm going to have to fight two of them. Gods this is annoying.' _Itachi thought, sighing to himself. One of the ANBU, who was obviously the leader, stepped forward.

"Who are you and what are you doing with these boys?" He asked coldly. Itachi glared at him, and he stepped back, noticing the sharingan.

"These boys are traveling with my fiancé and I. We were heading home but you stopped our progress by kidnapping my fiancé, Tsubasano Eneko. That means, you have made the last two Uchihas and the son of Minato Namikaze very angry." He smiled sadistically. "Prepare yourselves." The ANBU all took steps back, feeling the dangerous aura radiating from the three boys. Sasuke and Naruto both darted forward; using techniques they learned from Eneko in the past seven months and Itachi quickly used techniques he had learned in the past five or six years. Itachi's ANBU member fell first, quickly followed by both Naruto and Sasuke's. Itachi smiled at them, then looked over to the last ANBU member. He was holding a kunai to Eneko's throat.

"Get away from my nee-chan!" Naruto yelled, rushing forward. Sasuke, knowing they worked better in a team, darted forward with him. Itachi didn't have time to grab onto them to stop them before they tried to attack the ANBU member. The wolf-masked ANBU tossed some kunai at them, obviously bored. Both boys dodged and rushed forward even faster. The ANBU member swatted them away with one hand, making Itachi have to save them from running into a tree. Itachi growled, then stopped, looking down at the two boys. Both of them had been cut up badly. The elder Uchiha's eyes widened and he looked up at the ANBU member, who he could _feel_ was smirking at him. Both elites felt the wind pick up in the clearing, almost eerily. Itachi looked up; the clouds weren't moving as fast as the wind was.

"What's going on…?" Itachi heard the ANBU mutter to himself. Itachi himself was confused. He knew Naruto was a wind user, but now Naruto was out cold along with Sasuke and Eneko. Itachi stopped, his eyes widening again. Eneko. She was awake and playing unconscious. Itachi smirked and stood up, moving forward. The ANBU member leaned the kunai into Eneko's throat even closer. Itachi kept coming forward.

"Do not touch her or you will regret it." Itachi warned. He saw a small smirk appear on Eneko's face before disappearing so she could keep up her act. The ANBU moved it closer and closer as Itachi moved forward slowly. Finally, the ANBU got fed up with Itachi and raised the kunai, stabbing down on Eneko. Itachi smirked victoriously as all the ANBU stabbed was a small log. The ANBU backed up, looking around for Eneko.

"Why did you side with a traitor, Uchiha? She kidnapped your younger brother. I don't understand how you can forgive someone that hurts your family." Sarcasm was now dripping along with venom from the ANBU's words. "Oh wait. _You already hurt your family!_" Itachi growled low and dangerous as the ANBU charged him. They both fought for a few minutes before Itachi threw the ANBU back where he was originally standing. Sasuke and Naruto had just started to wake up, wincing as they sat up. The ANBU, trying to throw Itachi off guard, threw a few shuriken at the still-half-asleep boys. Itachi quickly moved to deflect them, giving the ANBU an opening. He threw a kunai at Itachi, who was preoccupied, aiming at the back of his head.

Suddenly, a category five hurricane-level wind picked up in the clearing, blowing all weapons away. Eneko stood in front of Itachi, the kunai the ANBU just threw in between her index and middle fingers. The ANBU and Itachi both backed up at the menacing aura pooling around the girl. Her normally green eyes were exceptionally dark and she was glaring straight at the ANBU member.

"That was a cheap shot." She growled, making even Itachi flinch at the coldness of her voice. "And I will not forgive you for trying to hurt those I love." She turned to Itachi, her eyes bright green again. "Please, Tachi-kun, get them out of here. Don't let them get hurt anymore…" Itachi saw the sadness in her eyes and pulled both boys to their feet.

"Come on, you two, Eneko's going to take care of everything." He murmured to them. He put the soldier pills in their mouths and made them chew and swallow. Both were immediately alert again. Naruto tried to run toward Eneko, but Itachi held him back.

"I'm not leaving." Sasuke said stubbornly. Naruto added his agreement and Itachi looked at Eneko with an 'I don't want to leave either' look. Eneko smiled and nodded.

"Then I will finish this quickly." She told them, turning back to the ANBU member with that same cold exterior. "You have caused my family pain, and I will not forgive you." A snap was heard as she pulled out one small fan with metal-plated edges that were intricately designed with feathered dragons. "Secrets…" she murmured dangerously, "of the dragon's wings…" The ANBU member was immediately blown back with such a force that he crashed through fourteen trees before slamming into the last one and falling down with a sickening thud. Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi all stared at her with surprised expressions. She began to fall backwards and Itachi was immediately there to catch her. She was breathing heavily and trembling. She looked up at him, almost ashamed that she had hurt the ANBU that bad.

"I didn't mean…to hurt him that bad…" She murmured. Itachi hugged her gently, kissing her forehead.

"I know, koi…I know." Sasuke and Naruto both walked over and hugged Eneko tightly.

"We're glad you're safe, nee-chan."

"Yeah, don't know what we would have done without you." Both the boys murmured. Eneko smiled.

"We're going home…and then we'll be a family…even you Naruto…you'll be our family too…everything will work out…you'll see." She breathed. Naruto smiled and nodded. Itachi smiled and picked Eneko up.

"Well boys, let's plot a course to Konoha." He said, cheers being his response. Eneko laughed.

"No, Itachi. Let's plot a course to home!"


	6. Chapter 5

Faded Memories Chapter 5 

**Authors Note:**** You may want to listen to Somewhere by Within Temptation for the first part of this chapter. That's what I was listening to when I wrote it, so it was the inspiration. **

"Are you sure you're okay, nee-chan?" The blonde shinobi asked for the umpteenth time since setting up camp for the night. The older girl smiled at him and nodded slightly. She had recently been bandaged up, thanks to Itachi and the two Uchihas had gone to get supplies from a nearby village.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. You don't have to worry about little old me. Hey, listen. How about I teach you some more wind techniques along the way home? How about that?" Naruto's eyes flashed in excitement, then he seemed to calm down and look indifferent about the whole thing.

"Only if you feel up to it, nee-chan. I don't mind waiting until you get better." He replied, trying to sound cool. Eneko smiled.

"Why, that's very kind of you, Naruto-kun. But I think I'll be up to a little training tomorrow." She praised him. Naruto smiled for a minute before sitting in silence. After a few minutes, he went and sat by Eneko.

"It's too quiet without Sasuke and Itachi around. The Uchihas are obviously the trouble makers…" He muttered. She looked over at him.

"If you think it's too quiet, I could always sing for you, Naru-kun. Would you like that?" Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded frantically. The two boys had learned along the way that Eneko had an amazing singing voice and when morale was low with the group, one of her songs would cheer them right back up again. Naruto loved listening to Eneko sing. "Any requests, Naruto-kun?" Naruto put his finger to his chin in thought. Suddenly, he smiled shyly.

"Could you sing that song you used to sing about finding someone? I really liked that one and you haven't sang it in a really long time." Eneko thought back and smiled, recognizing the song Naruto was talking about. She began to sing. Naruto watched her, smiling. He liked the way that the firelight danced across Eneko's eyes as she sang. The song slowly got to him and he felt like going to sleep, a peaceful feeling creeping across his system. He lay down with his head on Eneko's lap. She smiled, knowing the Kyuubi was being soothed within the boy and began playing with his hair.

Naruto smiled, hoping that one day he would find a girl like Eneko to take care of. The woman he thought of as an older sister was like role model to him. He had learned so much from her in the past seven months. They had secretly worked on helping with the Kyuubi's chakra, but Eneko couldn't do much about the seal. Jiraiya had already taken off the seal. He sighed contently, hearing the Kyuubi almost purr within him. Kyuubi obviously liked Eneko's music too. Slowly, but surely, he fell asleep peacefully.

Eneko smiled softly, still playing with his hair. She enjoyed Naruto's company. Sure, he could be a bit obnoxious at times, but he made you want to love him once you got to know him. Deep in her heart, she knew he would become hokage. He had the spirit of his father before him. He always wanted to protect those around him. Even if he did have the Kyuubi inside of him, she found it hard to get mad at the young boy. She would have a talk with Jiraiya about training him, sending him with a few scrolls of wind-type jutsu he could learn in his free time. Sasuke could train with her and Itachi. She suddenly leaned down to whisper in the fox-boy's ear.

"Naruto-kun. I know you're going to become the Hokage, and I will be there for you every step of the way. I will promise you that." Naruto smiled in his sleep. She went back to simply playing with his hair and watched the flickering fire in front of her. She tilted her head back and stared at the stars. It was these sorts of nights that made her feel peaceful inside. She sighed, at ease with her surroundings, and closed her eyes, enjoying the night.

Itachi and Sasuke slowly came back, noticing it was all quiet. They had heard Eneko's singing from the village and everyone there had thought it had been some sort of wind spirit, watching over them, soothing them all. With this peaceful atmosphere it was easy for them to get supplies and news of the other village's goings-on. Konoha was apparently in an all-out attempt to find another Hokage. The third had died defending them all from Orochimaru when the sound and sand attacked together. Surprisingly, Gaara had tried to protect the leaf as well, learning from his battle, knowing it was Naruto, Sasuke, and Eneko that had saved him from the demon inside himself. That threw some of the sand off. It was easy for Konoha to get most of the sound villagers away. Apparently, Jiraiya had gone to find Tsunade and was in their general direction. Itachi told Sasuke to make sure that they asked Eneko if they could help, knowing the third was dead was a hard blow for both of them. As they approached the clearing, the two Uchihas both saw they cute scene in front of them.

"Ene-chan? Is everything okay?" Itachi's voice startled Eneko out of her thoughts. The brown-haired kunoichi smiled over at him and nodded, motioning to the sleeping boy below her. Sasuke's face contorted into a mix between jealously and embarrassment.

"Is it all right if that dobe sleeps on you like that? I mean it looks as if – " Eneko gave him a stern look and he stopped.

"Sasuke. Don't call Naruto a dobe. And it is if I let him. I sang him to sleep so that he could go to sleep peacefully. I'm not letting him have any nightmares." She vowed. Sasuke looked at his feet.

"Sorry, nee-chan. I didn't mean anything by it…" He muttered, ashamed at himself for getting scolded. She smiled and motioned for him to come over to her. He slowly stepped toward her and when he got close enough she pulled him down toward her and hugged him. She then kissed his forehead.

"It's all right, Sasuke-kun. I know you didn't mean it. But now you need to sleep okay? My Clan was divided into two branches you know? Fire users and wind users. I'll teach you some of the fire techniques tomorrow, how about that?" Sasuke nodded, grateful. He kissed her on the cheek and heaved Naruto onto his shoulder.

"Good night, Eneko-nee-chan." He smiled. She smiled softly back at him before motioning for him to go along on his way.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun. Sweet dreams." Sasuke smiled and nodded. He started walking towards where the boy's sleeping bags were.

"C'mon Naruto, time to leave nee-chan alone! Jeeze, and try to cut down on the ramen intake." Eneko chuckled quietly to herself. They were so much like brothers it was uncanny. Itachi smiled, his mood lightened by her being in a good mood. She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"You're good with the boys, you know." He told her softly. She sighed quietly and nodded.

"It's easy to care for someone when they are outcasts of the village, Tachi-kun." He blinked in confusion and looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Eneko's green eyes reflected the dying embers of the fire.

"Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth, which means that he's the carrier of the nine-tailed, Kyuubi. He's a real outcast of the village but he tries harder than anyone else I've ever met. Sasuke doesn't have very many true friends. Sure, he's got a whole group of fan girls and I think he said they formed the 'Sasuke is mine' fan club, but none of them are his true friends. Most of them are just awed that he's the younger of two Uchihas. But he's always been determined to get stronger so that he could come with me to find you. And me? Only a handful of people know I'm even still alive." The log in the fire crackled, breaking in half. Itachi looked at Eneko's expression, but it was just thoughtful. He pulled her closer to him, laying his head on top of hers.

"I see what you mean, Ene-chan, but that's all going to change when we get back to Konoha. You and I will finally get married and Sasuke and Naruto will both find their own loves and new friends to hang around with. I'll make sure of that. And maybe in a few years, Sasuke won't be the youngest of the Uchiha Clan." He murmured. Eneko's face turned a light tint of pink and she leaned her head up to look at him, wondering if he was kidding or not. He merely smiled and kissed her gently. Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His eyes widened, thinking that he had done something wrong when he heard her crying softly.

"I've missed you…" She finally whispered. His eyes softened. "I've missed you so much, Itachi…I promised you I would come back to you? Didn't you believe me? I promised…" She cried softly, tears streaming down her face. He turned toward her and hugged her tightly so that her face was buried in his strong chest. His strong, but gentle arms encircled her and hugged her gently.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Eneko. When I heard you had died, even if it wasn't true, even if I knew you would find me again someday, my heart broke. My rainbow had seemingly disappeared. I was heartbroken, Eneko-chan. I believed you would come back, but then I blacked out and when I woke up, my parents were…dead…" He sighed softly, feeling her crying dying down. "I never want to let you go again, Eneko."

"Can you promise me something Tachi-kun? Please?" She begged. He nodded, a small smile creeping on to his face.

"Anything, Eneko-chan. I'll promise you anything in the world." He promised. She smiled slightly and hugged him again.

"Can you promise me that…we won't be separated again? Like we have been? I don't know if my heart could take not being able to see you anymore…" She whispered. Itachi's eyes softened again and he hugged her.

"I promise you this, Eneko. I promise you that we will always know the other one is watching over them, no matter where they are." Eneko smiled and now happier tears were falling from her eyes. She looked tired. "Sleep now, niji-chan." He told her, using a new pet name.

"Maybe I actually will sleep tonight…" She whispered before drifting off into the land of dreams for the first time since she had come home to find Itachi gone. Itachi pet her hair gently, drifting off into his own dreams.

"Sweet dreams, Eneko…I'll always love you…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Faded Memories Chapter 6**

"Alright, Sasuke, ready to learn one of my clan's fire jutsus?" Eneko asked the black-haired shinobi. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I want to get stronger so I can accomplish my old dream now. Now that I don't have to drag Itachi back by his hair, at least." Sasuke grinned. Eneko tilted her head to the side.

"What dream is that?" He grinned even larger.

"I'm going to be on the Konoha police force, like my father was." He replied, eyes shining with determination. Eneko smiled.

"If we weren't in the middle of training, I'd hug you, but right now you have to pay attention." He nodded, watching her every move. "This is a combination of earth, wind and fire jutsus, but more stamina than either. It's, oh, we'll say a jounin-level technique." Sasuke's eyes widened. She grinned. "Now watch my every move, Sasuke. Are you ready?" Without waiting for an answer, she shot her leg out and with the help of her chakra, kicked up a whole cloud of sandy earth. With a couple of quick hand seals, she used a fire-technique and blew the fire so it consumed the cloud, causing the dirt to fall back but the sand to turn into glass. Eneko snapped open her fan and sent a bone-shattering kick to the lump of glass, causing it to shatter into a million pieces and seem to be suspended into the air. She swung her fan around and the shards went everywhere. Sasuke pulled out two kunai and started trying to dodge the shards, but failed. A few stabbed him in the stomach and he was reminded of Haku's attack all that time ago. Eneko stopped her attack, causing any of the shards to drop to the ground harmlessly. She went over to Sasuke and started pulling out the shards and healing him.

"That – ow – was awesome, nee-chan! Can you center wind techniques around anything other than a fan, though?" Eneko smiled from her healing and nodded.

"Of course, Sasuke. You can center chakra around nearly anything, right?" He nodded, stopping to think about it. "Well, it's the same for techniques. I just choose to use my fans because they can also be used as weapons if I'm out of chakra." Sasuke tilted his head.

"How so?" Eneko stood up and went to a tree, snapping her fan open yet again. She made one slash at the tree and it didn't seem to do anything. Then she let out a puff of air and the tree split in half, falling over with a loud crash. Sasuke's eyes were huge.

"Now that takes years of practice right there, but it's still the same concept as kunai and shuriken." She pulled another shard out of Sasuke's stomach and pulled out a kunai, throwing the shard in the air. She centered the wind around the kunai knife and sent the shard flying with a small burst of air. They heard the telltale sounds of the shard embedding itself into a tree and then a cry of surprise. Eneko's eyes went wide and she waved at Sasuke, running toward it.

"Uh…practice that technique, Sasuke! I'll be right back!!" She ran off through the trees, calculating the path of the shard until she saw what it had hit. She quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Itachi had an expression on his face that was a mixture between 'what the heck?' and 'oh, gods, not again.' She grinned and walked over to him, pulling the shard out of the cloth of his outfit that was pinning him to the tree.

"Here I am, trying to come watch you and my little brother train and I almost get stabbed. I feel so loved, Ene-chan." She grinned sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, Itachi. I was teaching him the glass arrow technique and then he was asking about technique centering and it got a little out of control and – " She was cut off, feeling Itachi's lips capture hers passionately. Eneko's face started turning bright pink and she tried to push him away for air. He leaned in close to her ear as she caught her breath.

"You are mine, Ene-chan." He whispered protectively. She blushed even worse and opened her mouth to say something when his lips covered hers again. She felt herself being turned around and now it was _her_ back that was against the tree.

"Itachi…what's gotten into you?" she asked, flustered to say the least. Itachi merely smiled and then pulled a pout.

"I've missed you, niji-chan." He told her. She smiled at the pet name and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too, Tachi-kun, but we really shouldn't do these things when there are young, hormone-soaked, boys around us, okay? Especially when neither of them have a lady to go back to?" Itachi's eyes widen, remembering the news.

"Oh, yeah, Eneko-chan. The third was killed by Orochimaru back in Konoha." Eneko's eyes widened and she leaned against the tree for support. "Jiraiya-sama's gone looking for Lady Tsunade to take his place as the fifth hokage. He's close and with Naruto and him being so close I figured - " He broke off, looking at her heartbroken expression. "Oh, Eneko-chan…" He murmured. Tears fell down her face and she covered it with her hands. The third had been a good friend to her, he was the first she told she was still alive apart from Sasuke. He had acted like a father figure to her when she needed it and given her help with Sasuke. Her heart ached but she tried to push it away. She felt Itachi's warm arms wrap themselves around her and she let out a quiet sob. He rubbed her back gently.

"Itachi what did you do?" She heard Naruto's startled exclamation. Her head snapped up and she motioned Naruto over. When he got close, she hugged him tightly, knowing the third meant a lot to Naruto as well. Naruto looked confused; Sasuke hadn't told him about the third yet.

"He's gone, Naruto…. The third's dead…" She let out a pained whisper. Tears filled the young boy's blue eyes. He hugged her back, finding comfort in her arms. Itachi looked at the two of them sadly. Sasuke came back to see what was going on and silently conversed with Itachi, sighing sadly with the news. Eneko started singing a sad song, to calm not only herself, but also those around her. But at the end, the song got into a better mood, raising the morale of everyone around her. She smiled at Naruto.

"This just means you'll have to become the sixth hokage for him, Naruto. He knew you wanted to be the hokage, Naru-kun, and he was proud of your dream. I know, I talked to him. He meant a lot to me too, Naruto, and we will hold on to his memory by finding the fifth hokage. Jiraiya's out searching for her and – " Naruto's eyes widened and he cut her off.

"That's what I came to tell you, Eneko-chan! I ran into Ero-Sennin while picking up camp! He's back at where we were camping and he wants to talk to you. I didn't use your name though, just like you said –ttebayo. He just said 'the person that's been taking care of you' and I knew that meant you because Itachi hasn't been here for that long." He rambled. Eneko nodded and ran off toward the old campsite. She heard the others following her and she stopped as she got to the clearing. The white-haired sannin was sitting on a log, looking bored. He looked up when she stepped into the clearing with Naruto by her side.

"Who are you?" She heard him grumble. She bowed respectively, much to his surprise, because everyone thought of him as a pervert instead of a sannin these days.

"My name is Tsubasano Eneko: kunoichi of Konohagakure." She saw his eyes widen in recognition and she stood up, smiling. He went over and hugged her.

"I heard you were dead, Eneko-san. What happened?" He asked, confused. She waved it off.

"Well, a mission a couple years ago almost killed me and since my whole team was killed, everyone suspected I was dead too, but I've been taking care of Sasuke-kun and he and Naruto-kun came with me to find Itachi." She motioned to the two Uchihas standing with Naruto behind her. Jiraiya smiled.

"So you're the one that's been teaching Naruto the wind jutsus that he was using during training." Jiraiya looked over at Naruto. "You and me got catchin' up to do, kid." Naruto grinned and punched the air.

"Yes! More training! But wait, what are you doing here, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya got anime-tears in his eyes at the mention of Naruto's nickname for him.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He sighed, then got serious. "I'm looking for Tsunade. She's supposedly somewhere around here. Eneko, if you want to go back to Konoha now that you've found your fiancé that's fine, but I'd like to take along my student. I have his father's signature jutsu to teach him." Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of his father, but then thought over the other part.

"I'd have to leave nee-chan?" He asked. Jiraiya nodded and Eneko went over to him and kissed his forehead.

"You should go, Naruto-kun. Help the third's spirit by finding the fifth. We'll be fine. I'll see you as soon as you get home, all right? You just come straight to my house and I'll be waiting for you." Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll find Tsunade and bring her home to be the fifth hokage. It's a promise I'll keep, nee-chan. But you'd better have a technique waiting for me when I get back. Do you promise?" He asked. She smiled and gave him a victory sign.

"It's a promise Naruto-kun." They hooked pinkies and smiled. She hugged him and pushed him toward Jiraiya. Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"We're going to have to spar when you get home, Naruto. I'm going to be learning new techniques from Itachi and Eneko, so we'll be matched when you get back." Naruto and Sasuke punched fists and he left with Jiraiya. Eneko smiled softly and Itachi hugged her from behind.

"Better have that technique ready for him, niji-chan. Let's go." They all picked up their things and went in the direction opposite the other two. They were heading for home, and they wouldn't let anything else stop them. Sasuke and Eneko shared jokes for part of the way before Itachi asked if he could hear her sing again. She smiled and started singing a song about finding someone to love. After the song she tackle-hugged Itachi and both of them were sent to the ground, laughing. Sasuke smiled thinking back to a pink-haired kunoichi that was probably waiting for both him and Naruto to come home. Sakura had gotten better about not being a fan girl when Sasuke had told her it annoyed him. She had stopped and she was actually pretty cool, his eyes widened and he stopped.

'_Could Sakura be the girl that Itachi was talking about? The girl I'll love like he does Eneko?'_


	8. Chapter 7

Faded Memories Chapter 7 

"We're almost home! We're almost home!" Eneko yelled in a singsong voice. Sasuke smiled at her along with Itachi. She had flown up to check their surroundings and had seen the konoha wall in the distance. She deactivated her wings and spiraled to the ground, surprising the both of them. She grinned again and then started laughing. Itachi hugged her.

"Come on, niji-chan. Don't waste all of your energy before we get to Konoha. We still have at least a full days walk." Eneko smiled and hugged him back, kissing him.

"But I'm just so excited!" She called, making both Uchihas laugh. She started spinning around, pulling Itachi along with her. Sasuke laughed as his older brother started to look sick. Suddenly, Eneko stopped and her eyes widened.

"Familiar chakra signature. Twelve o'clock!" She called, trying to recognize it. Both Uchihas turned to her twelve o'clock to see a figure with silver hair and only one eye visible step out of the trees. His eye was wide and you could tell his mouth was agape. When they had left Eneko was still looking like she had lost something precious and Sasuke still looked like he needed a lot of training. Now, Eneko's smile was back and she looked happier than she had in a long time and Sasuke looked like a very strong ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke called, surprised. Eneko laughed, and ran over to him, hugging him.

"Kakashi!" She laughed. He hugged her as well, smiling, then looked at Itachi. Itachi waved, unsure what to do. Then he looked around once more.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked, confused. "The ANBU were after you because they had thought that you had kidnapped both boys. I see you've found Itachi but have you lost Naruto, Eneko?" Eneko smiled and shook her head.

"We ran into Jiraiya on the way home. He wanted Naruto for training and so they both went to go find Tsunade. He's fine." Kakashi smiled secretly, and Eneko looked at him confused. "What's so funny, Kakashi?"

"I guess Naruto beat you back. He's already back and they're setting Tsunade up." Eneko's eyes widened and she turned to Itachi, wagging a finger at him.

"That's the last time I take directions from you, Tachi-kun!" She scolded. Itachi grinned at her sheepishly, holding his hands up defensively.

"Hey, it's been a few years since I've been to Konoha _and_ the fact that the ANBU were after you and we had to take a covered route." Sasuke shared a look with Kakashi that said 'they do this a lot.' Kakashi smiled at his apprentice.

"Sakura's been waiting for you." He told the younger Uchiha. Sasuke blushed. Eneko and Itachi immediately looked over. Itachi had his playful, teasing grin on.

"Oh, Sasuke? Who's Sakura, hm? Won't you tell your big brother?" Itachi teased, poking Sasuke in the ribs.

"Augh!" Sasuke groaned, trying to get away from Itachi's pestering, failing miserably. Eneko giggled and stood by Kakashi.

"Big Brother vs. Little Brother is always funny to watch." She told Kakashi matter-of-factly. Kakashi just watched.

"You three have obviously established your bond again." He pointed out. Itachi stopped trying to give Sasuke a noogie and looked over, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess so." Eneko cleared her throat.

"Alright boys, break up the love fest. We're almost home and Naruto and _Sakura_ are waiting for us to return!" She told the both of them. Both boys broke up and picked up their packs again. Kakashi stared at their obedience.

"I'm recommending you to be a genin team captain, Eneko." He told her. She smiled and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'd probably kill them, Kakashi. Well, do you want to come back with us?" Kakashi thought it over and nodded.

"Sure. I'm coming back from a mission anyway. Only having two students to train gives you more free-time than you were expecting." He informed them. Sasuke grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, sensei. I had to find my brother." He tried to defend himself. Kakashi held a hand up.

"No apologies necessary, Sasuke. You just owe me a lot of training." Sasuke flinched.

"That's going to be worse than Itachi's training." He muttered under his breath. Itachi cuffed him upside the head, hearing him. Eneko laughed and started down the road. Itachi ran to catch up with her, followed by Sasuke and then Kakashi. Eneko started singing to herself, surprising Kakashi with her voice. Sasuke and Itachi started smiling.

"Eneko-nee-chan's singing is spelled, Kakashi-sensei. It always puts us in a better mood. Do you think she's a sound nin in disguise or something?" Sasuke asked, making conversation with the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi blinked his eye down at him.

"You seem to have gotten stronger, Sasuke. Naruto told me you're going to challenge him when you get home. I'd like to see that fight. Both of you are using new techniques?" He asked. Sasuke nodded, looking at Eneko who was now talking with Itachi about something that was making her blush.

"Eneko-nee-chan and aniki have been training me this whole time. Mostly nee-chan because we were with her only for seven months before we even found Itachi." Kakashi smiled.

"So, you know some of the Winged Dragon Clan's techniques, do you?" He asked. Sasuke nodded again.

"Yeah. I've learned the fire jutsus and Naruto's learned the wind jutsus. Itachi's also taught me some more of the Uchiha fire jutsus, so I'm pretty well learnt, but to accomplish my dream, I've got to become even stronger." Kakashi looked over at him, startled.

"Don't tell me you and Naruto are trying for the same thing." Sasuke smiled.

"No, Kakashi-sensei. I'm going to be on the Konoha Police Force like my father was." He replied. Kakashi's eye softened and he put a hand on Sasuke's head.

"Good for you, Sasuke. You're going to have to show me some of those techniques during training. I haven't copied all of them yet." Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, sensei." He replied, lazily swatting Kakashi's hand away. Kakashi chuckled and they looked back at Eneko and Itachi to see that Itachi had slung Eneko over his shoulder and she was drumming her fingers on his back. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, confused. The younger Uchiha sighed. "Itachi's very protective…and very random," was his only reply. Kakashi chuckled again.

"Itachi let me down. I can walk on my own you know." Itachi laughed at her.

"I know that, niji-chan, but this has such a nice view." Eneko's mouth opened in mock-shock and she kicked her way out of his grasp.

"Itachi!" She cried, embarrassed. Itachi grinned and started running. She pulled out a kunai and started chasing him with it. "Get back here you pervert!" Sasuke started laughing at his brother's wide eyes, but immediately stopped when Itachi decided to hide behind him.

"Gah! Aniki, get off! I'm not your shield!" Kakashi watched them and realized something. They looked like a normal family. He was sure Naruto fit right in with them.

"I have some news from Naruto, if you'd like to hear it." All three of them looked at him and Eneko holstered her kunai stared at him expectantly. "He's got a girlfriend." Eneko was immediately at Kakashi's side, dragging him alongside her.

"Really? Oh, who is it?" She asked. Itachi and Sasuke shrugged and continued walking, poking fun at each other.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She's of the main branch family of the Hyuuga Clan and has been absolutely in love with Naruto since their academy years. When Naruto came home, they got together and announced they were dating a week ago. I think Sakura's jealous." He winked at Sasuke, who blushed.

"Well this just proves that I'm going to have to invite them over for dinner. I wonder what Hinata-chan's favorite food is?" Eneko continued rambling off plans to herself. Itachi and Sasuke rolled their eyes at each other and continued poking fun at each other. They all went silent when they heard someone yell out a battle cry. A green flash burst forth from the bushes and tried to land a kick at Sasuke, who blocked easily. They went into a taijutsu battle with Eneko and Itachi both pulling out kunais in alarm and Kakashi groaning. The same thing happened to him. Sasuke started laughing and punched fists with the boy he had been fighting.

"Lee! How've you been?" Sasuke asked casually, as if this person had not _just attacked him_. Eneko slowly put her kunai away with Itachi following suit. Eneko studied the newcomer that had just attacked Sasuke. He had a shiny bowl-haircut and the largest eyebrows Eneko had ever seen. She blinked, running through her memory, snapping when it came to her.

"Rock Lee. He's an apprentice of Maito Gai, learning to be a taijutsu master and, teammates to Hyuuga Neji and Tenten." She told Itachi, who looked confused. She thrust a thumb back at the green flash still attacking Kakashi and not getting anywhere. "And I suspect that's Maito Gai." Sasuke brought Lee over to Eneko and Itachi.

"Eneko, Itachi, this is an old friend. Be nice, Itachi." He told his older brother, who gave him a look. "Lee, this is Itachi, my older brother and Eneko Tsubasano." Lee bowed politely which Eneko and Itachi both returned.

"So, you are the famous singer that Naruto-kun has been talking about." Lee looked at Eneko. She smiled.

"And you must be the Lee that Sasuke and Naruto both talked about. You seem like a very nice guy, Lee." Lee smiled, then noticed Eneko's engagement ring. His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand to inspect it.

"Who is the lucky guy, if I may ask, Eneko-san?" Eneko blushed at him grabbing her hand and Itachi, took her hand away from Eneko.

"Me. So don't touch her." Itachi growled protectively. Eneko just gave him a look that said 'calm yourself,' and smiled at Lee.

"It's Itachi, Lee-san. He's a little bit on the protective side. Sorry." She apologized. Lee just blinked it off.

"And you're Itachi. The Itachi, I'm guessing, that Sasuke and Naruto were gone for so long finding. Nice to meet you at last!" He told the protective older Uchiha. Itachi just nodded.

"LEE! Let us get back to training!" The other green-clad figure called. Lee saluted.

"Yes Gai-Sensei!" He called. "Bye, Sasuke, see you later!" He told the younger Uchiha, running off to get to his sensei. Both the green-clad figures ran off into the trees yet again, leaving two stunned people and two people who seemed to be used to it. Kakashi just motioned them to come with him and he started up a hill. Eneko, Itachi, and Sasuke all followed. Just as they got to the top of the hill, they saw what lay below. Eneko's eyes lit up.

"It's Konoha! We're home!"


	9. Chapter 8

Faded Memories Chapter 8 

"We're home! We're finally home!" Eneko called, running down the hill. Itachi ran after her.

"Eneko! Ene-chan, wait up!" He called after her. Sasuke laughed and ran after them. Kakashi followed slowly, smiling to himself. Eneko ran straight through the gate, not even pausing to stop and look at the guards. All the guards felt was a burst of wind, followed by a second and then a third. Kakashi came up, waving.

"Sorry about those three. They haven't been home in almost a year." He apologized lazily. The guards just blinked at him. Eneko ran straight for her small house and burst through the door. She was on the floor, laughing, when Itachi finally caught up to her.

"Eneko-chan. Don't run off without me running off with you." He panted. Eneko laughed harder. She then got up and kissed him.

"We're finally home, Itachi! We're finally home! Now things can get back to normal…" She sighed and put her head on his chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace.

"Normal isn't the word I would use… We've still got to get married, Eneko-chan." He murmured into her hair. Eneko smiled.

"But that won't be a problem. We're already in love…" she murmured back. Sasuke came in to see them like this.

"Get a room, you two." He muttered playfully, causing Itachi to growl and Eneko to go beet red. She shook it off quickly and turned to him, Itachi's arms still around her so now he was hugging her from behind.

"Sasuke. You need to go and see Sakura. Try and find Naruto as well. I'm cooking a welcome home dinner for all of us!" She informed them. Sasuke smiled and nodded, putting his hand on the door handle. Suddenly he let go and leapt back, forcing Eneko, Itachi and himself all to the ground. The door burst open with a loud crash and a familiar loudly dressed blonde-haired ninja was standing at the door, his eyes alight with excitement. All three of them leapt back to their feet and Eneko smiled largely.

"You're home, nee-chan!" Naruto cried, tackle-hugging Eneko around the middle. Eneko laughed and hugged him.

"We missed you, Naruto-kun!" She cried back, laughing. Itachi smiled, but his eyes were glinting protectively. Naruto noticed this.

"What's with you, Itachi-san? You never used to be this protective of Eneko-chan. Did something happen after I left?" Itachi nodded. Eneko put a hand in front of Itachi and Sasuke's mouths to keep them from telling the story.

"We'll tell you at dinner, Naruto-kun. Bring Hinata and take Sasuke with you to find Sakura. I'm cooking." She told him. Naruto's eyes glinted, excited.

"Yes ma'am, nee-chan! C'mon Sasuke!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him off, both of them laughing. Itachi immediately hugged Eneko again, causing her to kiss him.

"You're going to get burned if you keep hanging onto me like that. I've got to cook, Tachi-kun." Itachi shook his head.

"Not yet, Eneko-chan. We've got to go talk to the hokage." Eneko's eyes widened and she nodded.

"That's right, we do! Come on, Itachi, let's go!" She called, running back out the door, but this time at a slower pace. Itachi grabbed her hand, and forced her to walk with him like that.

"You're not getting away from me again, Eneko-chan." He told her. She smiled and was content to walk down the streets of Konoha, hand in hand with her fiancé. People stopped to look at them every so often, but they usually ignored it. Finally they got to the hokage's building to find a lot of people darting back and forth, obviously following some sort of order. Eneko looked at Itachi, confused, and he shrugged, just as confused as she was. They went up to the hokage's office and knocked quietly on the door.

"Enter." Was called by a strong-sounding, gruff female voice. Itachi opened the door and lead Eneko in. Eneko came face to face with a blonde woman with harsh gold eyes. Her own green eyes blinked. "Who are you and what do you want?" Tsunade asked with a sigh, obviously overworked.

"Oh! Right, why we're here…Uhm…well…" Eneko stood up straight, just as if she was talking to a commanding officer. "My name is Tsubasano Eneko." Itachi got a glare and stood up as well.

"Uchiha Itachi." He muttered. Eneko elbowed him in the ribs and he flinched. "Ma'am." He added painfully.

"We've – no wait – I've been gone for around eight months on my own personal mission to find and bring back my fiancé, Uchiha Itachi. Two genin came with me, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Please, could you make the ANBU black ops stop attacking me? Last time I got poisoned and it was no picnic trying to get better." Tsunade's eyes were wide along with the black haired, dark-eyed woman standing beside her.

"_You_ are Uchiha Itachi and Tsubasano Eneko?" She asked surprised. "Wait…ANBU attacks? Shizune, get me the ANBU mission file." Tsunade ordered. The dark haired woman quickly scurried from the room. "I never ordered for a party to be sent after you. Then again, _I_ just got here and apparently can't do a thing right. But if you traveled with Naruto, I can tell you're a good person." Eneko laughed.

"I see you've fallen under Naruto's spell as well?" It was Tsunade's turn to laugh. She nodded.

"Yes, yes I believe I have. That boy is mesmerizing, he is. I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Tsunade." Eneko's memory started scanning.

"Tsunade. You were on a genin team with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, under command by Sarutobi-sama, and can summon slugs, correct?" Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"Some memory you have there, Tsubasano-san." Tsunade acknowledged politely. Eneko put up her hand.

"Call me Eneko, at least, Tsunade-san." Tsunade grinned.

"Fine, but you have to call me Tsunade." Eneko grinned and looked up at Itachi.

"I like her, Tachi-kun." She told him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Shizune scurried back in, a manila folder in her hand, and handed it to Tsunade. She scanned through the file and pointed to a spot on the page.

"Rescue mission. Tsubasano Eneko has captured both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto and assaulted Sabaku no Gaara while he was a guest for the chuunin exams." She read. Eneko fumed.

"I did _not_ kidnap Sasuke-kun _or_ Naruto-kun and I most defiantly did _NOT_ assault Gaara-san! I sealed Shukaku so that he wouldn't be taken over like her usually was." Itachi pet her head, calming her down.

"We know, niji-chan. Calm down." Eneko turned to Itachi, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Oh, _I_ get to calm down now, Itachi? Who's the one who nearly got himself killed by the ANBU by not being calm in the face of battle, hm? And that was when I was poisoned too!" She countered. Itachi grinned sheepishly and put his hands up defensively.

"Eneko-koi, calm down. We're in the presence of the new hokage." He told her nervously. Suddenly, someone transported themselves into the room in a plume of smoke, startling everyone. A familiar silver-haired jounin reading the infamous orange book was standing there.

"Hokage-sama. I have a nomination for this year's genin team captain." Kakashi told her lazily. The whole room blinked at him.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"Tsubasano Eneko. She just got back from a personal mission and – " He blinked his shown eye, looking up to see the person he was talking about staring at him. "Oh, she's here." He pointed at her. "Her. You should see how she handles Sasuke and Itachi when they're fighting." Eneko grinned manically before tackling Kakashi and taking the infamous orange book out of his hand.

"Tachi! Catch!" She called, throwing the book at him. Itachi caught it easily and began reading it to himself. Kakashi struggled under Eneko.

"Hey, give that back!" He yelled. Tsunade was laughing and Shizune was staring at Eneko and Itachi, horrified. Itachi made a face.

"Eneko-chan. There's a character in here that reminds me of you…except for her actions anyway…." He shuddered. Eneko did a few hand seals, using wood jutsu, much to everyone's surprise and pinning Kakashi to the floor. She stood up and went over to Itachi, taking the book from him and reading over it.

"I think I need to have a talk with Jiraiya. I never got this far into the book. Didn't like it much." She gave the book to Tsunade. "Anyway…what?" She asked, watching Tsunade's expression. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, nervously.

"I think you do need to be a genin team leader. What do you say, Eneko? You and Itachi both should be team captains, seeing as how Itachi was an ANBU when he was here and you were ANBU material which qualifies both of you to do so." Eneko looked over at Itachi, then back at Tsunade.

"When are the next genin teams assigned?" She asked. Itachi stared at her. Tsunade smiled.

"In three months." She told them. Eneko smiled at Itachi.

"It gives us three months to get married, Tachi-kun? Please? I want to do this? Can't you do it with me?" She pouted. Itachi tried to stay his normal, indifferent self, but failed miserably, seeing the pout she sent him. He smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Only if you and I are co-teachers. I'm not going to teach one and you teach one." He told her. She looked back at Tsunade pleadingly and Tsunade smiled. The blonde hokage nodded and closed her eyes.

"It settles it then. Eneko Tsubasano and Itachi Uchiha are co-captains of one of our genin teams. And, Eneko, one more thing?" Eneko turned to Tsunade again.

"Yes, Tsunade?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She pointed at Kakashi.

"Could you get him out of that and how did you perform wood-style jutsu?" Eneko snapped and the jutsu around Kakashi dissipated, letting him stand.

"The first was of my Clan originally. I'm related to him in some way or another, and it gives me his technique." She smiled, seeing Tsunade's surprised look. "My Clan called me the 'prodigy', just like Itachi's did. I know all of my Clan's jutsu except one…and I'm going to learn it…" She said, still smiling, even though her aura went cold. Itachi wrapped his arms around her again.

"Well then, report back to me in two-and-a-half months for jounin acceptance and don't forget to invite me to that wedding of yours. I'm the first's granddaughter." Eneko's eyes widened and she saluted playfully.

"Right." Both girls burst into laughs while the others in the room smiled. It was finally going back to normal in the Leaf Village.


	10. Chapter 9

Faded Memories Chapter 9 

"Oh gods…" Eneko muttered nervously. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her white, kimono-like dress fit her perfectly. Her skin looked pale because she was so nervous, which brightly contrasted the bright red on her lips. She was shaking violently, so she sat down before she passed out…again. Luckily no one had seen the first time and she had woken up ten minutes later and fixed herself up. She breathed heavily, whimpering to herself, trying to calm herself down. She stood up again and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

She thought back to how happy Naruto and Sasuke looked now that they were home. Hinata and Sakura were both so polite and kind when they had come to dinner the other night. It had been two weeks since they had gotten home from practically touring all of the countries. She sighed to herself, smiling. Sasuke had told her that he thought Sakura might be the one. The one Itachi had told him to find before he leaf the first time. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She called at the door. Naruto and Sasuke both came in, looking very handsome, in Eneko's opinion and stopped dead in their tracks when they stepped in. The door shut behind them as their eyes widened. Eneko immediately went into a panic.

"W-what is it? Do I look bad? Come on, you two, don't just gape at me like that!" She yelled at them, about to break down crying. Sasuke quickly came over and hugged her and Naruto wasn't far behind.

"No, nee-chan…you look really beautiful." Sasuke told her softly. She smiled, relieved then looked at them again.

"What are you two doing in here anyway?" She asked. Both boys grinned, their teeth showing.

"We've found someone to give you away, nee-chan." Naruto told her. She looked at them, confused.

"I thought hardly anyone knew I was still alive…who would give me away if they don't know me boys? Are you setting me up or something, because I swear I will pummel you both into the ground…" She trailed off, clenching her fist. Sasuke and Naruto held up their hands in surrender, still grinning. "Why are you smiling like that!?" She yelled, confused.

"Well, nee-chan, last week the village council told Tsunade-baa-chan that they had discovered a new technique and that two of them offered to be used as guinea pigs for it." Eneko looked confused, so Naruto continued. "And Tsunade knew just the two people for the jutsu to be used on. So she used it, and guess what? It was a success!" Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the ribs, looking more excited than the blonde, which surprised Eneko.

"So…what was the jutsu? Come on, you guys, I can't handle stress or tension or anything today." She told them, sitting down again. Sasuke grinned.

"It's a good thing you're sitting down, because that jutsu was a resurrection jutsu and the two names to pop were two people that were close to you, Eneko-nee-chan." Her eyes widened and she sat up straight, staring straight into the sharingan-user's eyes.

"Who was it, Sasuke? Who's alive that wasn't before?" She asked, her chest tightening nervously. Naruto went over to the door and knocked on it twice, and then stepped back, towards Sasuke. The door opened and when it showed two people, both walking in, Eneko nearly fainted with joy.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" She cried, hugging Fugaku and Akari both as they walked in. "I can't believe it! You're alive!" Akari laughed and hugged Eneko back.

"Now, Eneko, don't cry or you'll ruin your make-up okay? I'm so glad to see you as well, Eneko-chan." Fugaku smiled at her as she looked up at him. He hugged her after his wife was done.

"Oh, okaa-san…otou-san…I've thought for so long that your deaths were my fault…I'm just so glad you're alive." She whispered softly. Tsunade opened the door on the love fest and smiled.

"I see Naruto and Sasuke have given you the news, Eneko." The brown-haired kunoichi smiled at Tsunade, who's face then got a playfully serious look. "But it's time to start this wedding." Eneko's skin paled considerably as Sasuke, Naruto, and Akari all gave her whispers of encouragement as they left her alone in the room with Fugaku.

"Are you ready, Eneko-chan?" He asked softly. Eneko looked up at him and calmed down upon seeing his calming smile.

"Yeah…I think so, otou-san." She told him, He offered her his arm and she took it gratefully, feeling like she was going to pass out.

"You nervous, Eneko-chan?" He chuckled. She held onto his arm tighter, her blush spreading across her cheeks in embarrassment. "Don't worry. Just watch Itachi's face. He doesn't know we're alive yet." She put her hand to her mouth in a silent laugh and he chuckled. "I hear you took our son on quite a trip around the fire country and then some? You'll have to tell me about that another time, okay?" She nodded, then stiffened upon hearing the music. He chuckled at her again. "Don't worry, Eneko-chan. I'm right here." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he pulled her veil over her face so she could see outside, but no one could see her face. He started leading her down the aisle and she hear gasps of awe at how pretty she looked. She was glad she had the veil because she was blushing badly.

She looked over at Itachi and he looked as if he was going to pass out just like she had. She wondered if it was because of her or because of his father. Eneko narrowed her eyes, trying to pinpoint Itachi's line of sight and found that he was staring right at her. She blushed even worse. Fugaku sent her up the steps gently and she stood gracefully beside Itachi. He was still staring at her like a love-struck puppy and it took all of her self-control not to laugh. She kept sneaking glances at him throughout the whole opening speech. When it was time for the vows, the couple turned to each other.

"Do you, Uchiha Itachi, take this woman, Tsubasano Eneko to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Itachi smiled and Eneko felt he was looking straight into her soul.

"I do." His strong voice rang out. Eneko's knees went weak and she felt herself about to fall to the ground. She summoned her chakra to her legs so they would stay up. Itachi was then instructed to put the golden band around Eneko's finger. The priest then turned to Eneko.

"And do you, Tsubasano Eneko, take this man, Uchiha Itachi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Eneko summoned all the courage she had and looked Itachi straight in the eye.

"I do." She told him, hearing her own voice ring out around her. Itachi smiled softly at her.

"Very good. Now, take the ring and place it on his finger." She did so shakily, she was afraid that she was going to drop the ring. Then by the power invested in me by the country of fire and the village hidden in the leaves I do hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Itachi, you may kiss the bride." Itachi lifted her veil and kissed her so softly and passionately that she nearly fainted then and there. He took her hand as people stood and clapped. Together, they ran down the aisle and away from the chapel. They both changed into more comfortable clothes and smiled at each other.

"This is it, niji-chan. We've finally done it." Itachi whispered to her. Eneko smiled and tears came to her eyes.

"We really have, Itachi. We really have done it, haven't we?" They embraced and Itachi kissed her even more passionately than before. He pressed her against the wall and started to rub her arms as he kissed her. Eneko's face was slowly going bright red even though she kissed back just as passionately.

"Come on now." He whispered close to her ear. "We've go to go present ourselves as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Itachi." He grinned. She blushed.

"I'm an Uchiha now…" She said in realization. She looked at the gold band on her finger and smiled. Then looked up at Itachi. "Now there are five." He smiled even larger.

"Yes. Now there are five. Care to join me?" He offered her his arm, which she took, giggling. He led her out of the room where they were pummeled by rice from Naruto, Sasuke, Akari, Fugaku, Hinata, and Sakura.

"That was not nice…." Eneko giggled, pulling rice out of her hair. Itachi was pulling all the rice off of his head. Naruto hugged her.

"Congratulations, Eneko-nee-chan!" He yelled. "Itachi doesn't deserve you, -ttebayo." Itachi glared over at Naruto while Eneko laughed.

"I think it's me that doesn't deserve him." She told the blonde teasingly. Itachi kissed her again.

"Get a room." Sasuke told them in a singsong voice, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist.

"We have one." Itachi retorted in the same singsong voice. Sasuke blushed and everyone else laughed. Eneko went over and hugged her parents-in-law again.

"I'm so glad you're alive now…" She whispered happily. Itachi came over and hugged his mother, then shook hands with his father, before hugging him.

"Good to see you two again…and I'm really sorry – " Fugaku raised his hand to stop Itachi's apology.

"We knew it wasn't going to be pretty telling you Eneko was probably dead. It's all right, son. But, I want to see all the new techniques both of you have learned later. Am I clear?" Both Uchiha boys stood straight up.

"Crystal, sir." Fugaku laughed and smiled at his wife, pointing to their obedient expressions.

"I missed that the most, I think." He laughed to her. Akari covered her mouth, politely laughing. Itachi and Sasuke shared a look. Eneko, Sakura and Hinata were walking off, talking.

"So, which one of you is getting married next?" Eneko grinned mischievously. Hinata's face went bright red and Sakura blushed slightly.

"We don't know yet, Eneko-chan. Sasuke's a whole lot shyer than I've ever known and Naruto's kind of a ditz. No offense, Hinata-chan." Sakura told the blue-haired girl walking beside her.

"None taken, Sakura-chan, and it wouldn't matter anyway. It is kind of true." She pointed her fingers together. Eneko laughed and slung her arms over both of their shoulders.

"I'm curious as to which one. Oh well…where are our boys anyway?" She looked back to find them all still talking with Akari just standing there, sighing. Eneko waved back. "Akari-okaa-chan! Come on. Let the boys talk!" Akari gratefully waved back and went over to them, the boys just now realizing the girls had left. All four girls started laughing, and Eneko's eyes sparkled as she looked to the sky.

"We're going to be all right from now on…" She whispered to the clouds. They got to Eneko's house and Eneko stopped dead, closely followed by the other three women. A man was standing there, a scroll in his hand, his face hardened by many years of frowning. Eneko went pale.

"Otou-san…" She whispered fearfully.


	11. Chapter 10

Faded Memories Chapter 10 

"Otou-san…" Eneko whispered fearfully. All three other girls' heads snapped back to her. None of them could ever remember hearing Eneko _this_ afraid. She got down to one knee and put her forehead on the upper knee. "What do I owe this honor, father?" She asked quietly. Akari whispered for Sakura and Hinata to run and get the boys of which they immediately ran off to do.

"So…" Eneko flinched at her father's voice. "What have you been up to?" He tried to lighten the mood, looking embarrassed. Eneko brows furrowed in confusion and she stood.

"Uhm…I've been out finding Itachi…. and trying to explain to people I haven't been dead?" She answered shakily. Her father nodded, looking uncomfortable. She studied the man she hadn't seen in years. He had her brown hair but he had blue eyes instead of green. "What are you doing here, father?" She asked suddenly. Her father looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm here to test your skills, Eneko. Where is your husband?" He asked. Eneko was about to answer that she didn't know before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'm right here." She heard his voice turn cold. She looked up at him gratefully and he smiled down at her. Eneko's father looked at Itachi, studying him, almost judging him.

"Fine. Eneko, you must come with me, come back to the Clan. The elders have to test you. It's been ten years since you left." Eneko glared, her aura becoming dangerous.

"I will not leave my village." Her father's eyes widened. "That's right. _My_ village. I don't belong to the Twilight anymore. Now that I'm married to Itachi I belong to the leaf. I'm related to the Hokage by some distant relation and you have no right to take me away from here." She told him coldly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And besides, Itachi and I have to prepare to teach a genin team in a few months. I have no time to go back to the Clan's new grounds and be tested." Her father was fuming.

"Then I have no choice but to test you here." He put the scroll on the ground and got into a battle stance. Eneko shrugged Itachi's hand off her shoulder and got into her own.

"Eneko, are you sure? Shouldn't I help you?" Itachi asked her, worried. Eneko smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, Itachi. You protect our family." She told him. He nodded and gathered everyone else. Both Winged Dragons did the hand seal for their kekki genkai.

"Wings of the Feathered Dragon!" They both called out, their wings spreading from their shoulder blades. Eneko snapped open her fans and her father brought out two swords. They leapt into the air and began doing combat at such a fast pace they were blurs to any onlookers below. Suddenly, Eneko skidded to the ground with a crash. She immediately got back up and jumped back into the air. Itachi looked up worriedly. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father looking at him.

"She'll be fine, son. Eneko's stronger than you give her credit for, I'm sure." Naruto and Sasuke both nodded.

"She raised us from skilled genin to nearly jounin level in around seven months." Sasuke reminded his brother.

"Yeah. I even beat Jiraiya with the skills she taught me." Naruto told him, grinning. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"She's going to kick his tail back to the Twilight." Itachi told himself, watching the skies again. A winged form suddenly crashed to the ground so hard they made a crater a little ways away. Itachi thanked the heavens that Eneko lived close to a large, open field and ran over. Eneko's father wasn't moving, but he was, unfortunately, breathing. Eneko landed on the ground softly and deactivated her wings.

"Does that mean I pass the examination?" She grinned at Itachi, breathing heavily. Itachi laughed and hugged her tightly.

"I bet so, Eneko. I'm so glad you're alright." She smiled and gave him a smug grin.

"Was there ever any doubt about me, Itachi?" She asked him teasingly. Itachi laughed again. Eneko was congratulated and patted on the back by the rest of her friends. She smiled at everyone and then was suddenly picked up by Itachi, bridal-style. She blushed a beet red color and covered her face with her hands.

"Now, if you will all excuse us, we have a honeymoon to get to." Itachi did a few hand seals and made himself and Eneko disappear in a small plume of smoke. The others smiled at each other and dragged Eneko's father out of the crater and deposited him in the hospital. Then they all went to prepare themselves for Itachi and Eneko's return in a few days.

Timeskip!Wow,haven'tseenoneoftheseinawhile,havewe?

"And we're home!" Itachi called, opening the door to now _their_ house. Finding it was pitch black; the couple smiled at each other and flicked the lights on, ready for anything. As soon as the lights turned on, Eneko and Itachi were both tackle hugged, laughing.

"Welcome home, lovebirds!" Everyone called. Eneko and Itachi laughed again and Itachi's arm snaked itself around her waist and her head found it's way to his shoulder.

"Thanks everyone!" Eneko yelled. She kissed Itachi, causing him to grin and cheers and catcalls to be heard from her audience. She giggled and put her hands on her hips. "So, how many more days do we have until we get our genin team then?" Sakura looked up at her and thought about it swiftly.

"One. They've moved up the examination day because they think everyone is ready." She told her. Eneko pondered for a moment and grinned.

"One day, hm?" She looked up at Itachi. "This one's going to be a lot of fun." Itachi grinned back at her and kissed her again. She laughed. "You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you, Tachi-kun?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Of course not, niji-chan. You are mine. Now and forever." He told her possessively. She smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"That's my Tachi-kun. Always so very protective of his little rainbow." Her audience chuckled to themselves. "So, anyone want to tell me what happened to my father while I was gone?" Sakura's eyes glinted sadistically.

"Let's just say sensei-chan had a few words to say to the head of your Clan." Eneko's eyes had the same look in them.

"I wish I could have seen that. That must have been funny." Hinata shook her head and examined her nails, nonchalantly.

"No, Eneko-chan. The funny part was when she punched him through a wall and out of the hokage building." Eneko stared at Hinata before bursting into laughter. Itachi grinned.

"I think we're going to have to invite Tsunade-sama over for dinner. We owe her a large bottle of sake." He told his new wife playfully. She grinned.

"Yes, Itachi, I think we do. Well then, everyone, why don't we have some lunch and we can share news and things since I haven't really gotten to talk with my parents-in-law since they've been back?" She asked. Everyone nodded slightly.

"I've already made lunch back at the Uchiha compound. If you would all come with me?" She requested before leading everyone out of Eneko and Itachi's house and to her and Fugaku's. They all sat down to eat lunch and grinned, sharing stories and asking questions.

"So, I heard something about during the last leg of your journey, Itachi getting _very_ possessive?" Fugaku asked with a smile. "Care to explain?" Itachi blushed and leaned his head on the table while Eneko patted his shoulder, laughing.

"That's actually quite a funny story. You see, when we first entered the fire country again, we stopped in a small town to catch our breath for a few days and then start heading back home. While we were there, a man, well, we'll say took a strong _liking_ to me." Itachi groaned.

"Eneko, please not this story again…" He whined. She shook her head at her husband.

"Your father's the one who asked, Tachi-kun. I'm just following orders." Itachi groaned again and slammed his head on the table, causing a few giggles. "Anyway, I was taking a bath in a local hot springs when this man suddenly comes in and starts trying to kiss me and," she paused, trying to think of the right words to describe this scene, "well, you know. I screamed for Itachi and he came in and beat the guy to a bloody pulp." She finished. Akari looked at her oldest son, confused.

"I don't get it, what's to be embarrassed about, Itachi-kun?" She asked. Eneko grinned mischievously.

"Because. He was in the hot springs opposite me and when he heard my cries for help, he sprang into action so fast that…" She broke into laughter, unable to finish. Itachi's face was now a bright red color and he sighed, finishing the story with a quiet response.

"…I forgot a towel." Those four words made the whole room burst out laughing. Eneko hugged her embarrassed husband tightly.

"I'm sorry, honey. It was very valiant of you to come so quickly to my calls for help." Itachi made a face at her and slammed his head on the table again. Sasuke then started sharing the stories of training under Eneko while she tried to get Itachi to stop hitting his head on the table. Laughing, she pulled him up and kissed him, causing the blush to immediately disappear from the older of the Uchiha sons. He rubbed his forehead and gave her a playful glare before starting to tickle her, causing all stories to stop at her peals of laughter. Sasuke, Naruto, and Fugaku all started doing the same to their significant others and soon the whole room was laughing. Itachi pulled Eneko up and kissed her, causing her to blush.

"Okay! We all need to go to bed now because it's probably past midnight and Eneko and Itachi have a big day tomorrow." Akari said, clapping her hands together.

"No, their big night was a few days ago on the night of their honeymoon." Naruto piped up cheekily from the corner of the room.

"Naruto-kun. You realize I have to kill you now, right?" Naruto's eyes widened at Eneko's threat and he ran out of the house screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GET BACK HERE!" She laughed, chasing him. Itachi shrugged at the people left, started whistling, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the door to catch his wife. The room burst out laughing again, knowing that their marriage was going to be a fun one.


	12. Chapter 11

Faded Memories Chapter 11 

Itachi woke to find that the warm body he normally slept next to wasn't there. He got up and sighed, seeing the note she'd left, saying that she had something to take care of and she'd back in a few minutes. As usual, she signed her note with a heart and an 'Ene-chan'. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower, thinking things over. He loved Eneko with all his heart, and then some. He knew he would die for her if she ever needed saving. He blushed slightly, thinking about her. Today was the day that they got to meet their genin team. He hoped that they didn't annoy him to the point of him wanting to kill them. He sighed, closing his eyes, and turned off the water, feeling around for a towel. One was handed to him and he opened his eyes to see his wife standing there with an amused expression on her face. He grinned and then realized he had just gotten out of the shower. He quickly, embarrassed, wrapped the towel around his waist and Eneko giggled.

"As if I hadn't seen it all before, koi." She told him, brushing the wet hair out of his face. He smiled at her, remembering what went on during their honeymoon. His eyes widened and he clasped a hand to his nose, causing Eneko to laugh even harder. He washed his face off for the second time while her laughter died down. She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"I love you, Eneko." He told her in between kisses. She smiled at him and patted his still-damp chest.

"I love you too, Tachi-kun, but I don't think you want our little kiddies to see you clad in only a towel, yeah?" She asked him. Itachi stopped and stared at her. The little 'yeah' reminded him of Deidara. Deidara was one of the only Akatsuki members that weren't _too_ annoying. He, Kisame, and maybe Konan never really annoyed the crap out of him. Eneko watched him, knowing he was thinking about someone. He always got that particular look in his beautiful dark eyes when he was thinking about someone.

"I hope you're not thinking about another girl, Tachi-kun. Now, get dressed or we're going to be late!" She told him and walked out of the room. Itachi grinned at her and put his clothes on, drying his hair as best he could before putting it in its signature ponytail. Eneko was already gathering her weapons and putting her fans in their holsters. Itachi gathered his things as well and when they both looked up, the other was ready to go. Itachi took her hand and they walked to the academy together, talking about different training techniques they might try.

"Aw, but why can't we do that, Ene-chan?" Itachi asked with a small pout. Eneko laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Because, Tachi-kun, if we install obedience into their brains by turning them into dogs that won't teach them anything besides how to listen to your nose. Let's leave that to the Inuzukas, hm?" They both laughed as they stepped into the Shinobi Academy and into the classroom. Eneko's green eyes met a certain tan-skinned chuunin with a large scar across his nose.

"Iru-kun! Oh my gosh! It's been years! How've you been?" She asked, giving him a friendly hug. Iruka coughed slightly and motioned to the classroom full of children. "Oh…" She muttered, blinking at the students. She waved slightly and stepped slightly behind Itachi, who chuckled at her.

"Nice one, Eneko-chan. Now see if they'll respect you." Itachi teased her playfully. Eneko gave him a playful glare.

"Well how was I supposed to know we were going to be early? I thought we were late. Kakashi-kun told me that when he was late Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan all laid out pranks for him. And then I had to teach them obedience. And that was only in the seven months it took us to find you." Iruka cleared his throat and the newlyweds jumped and looked over at him.

"I'm assigning teams, Eneko-chan, Itachi-san." He smiled. Eneko put a hand to her mouth.

"Sorry, Iruka-kun. Please continue." A few giggles were heard around the classroom. Iruka read names off the list in three pairs.

"And finally, Team Thirteen will consist of Yamino Anei, Youjino Fushi, and Metsuki Retsu. Everyone but team thirteen can leave. Team thirteen; your senseis are already here." All the children left except for three. One was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She looked calm and relaxed. Another was a boy with blonde hair and red eyes and the final was an older-looking boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Eneko felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped out of examining her new team to see Iruka patting her on the shoulder.

"Good luck, team thirteen." He called to the children and left the room, handing Eneko a manila folder. As she studied it, Itachi watched the children. Eneko made a noise of surprise while reading the file.

"Yamino-san? You're a fire specialist?" She asked with surprise. The blonde boy nodded.

"Yes sensei-chan!" He answered obediently. Itachi smiled and nodded in approval, the little blonde boy reminding him of Sasuke when he was younger. Eneko finished reading the file and set it on the desk. She sat down on top of the desk with a smile.

"So, I guess introductions are in order. Itachi graduated early and I didn't go to this academy so forgive me if I don't know the traditions that well." She grinned. "My name is Uchiha Eneko. I'm nineteen years old and a jounin. I specialize in both wind and fire jutsus and my fans are my main weapon, along with kunai, shuriken and all those good pointy things." She paused in thought, touching her chin with her finger. "I like to sing and apparently I'm good at it, so said my traveling companions and I hate people who believe they know everything and rules. I don't like rules. Your turn, Tachi-kun." She turned to her husband. Itachi sighed.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. Twenty years old, jounin rank. Fire jutsu and Genjutsu specialist. I like being with my family and teasing my younger brother and my wife. I dislike chaos, arguments, and people who think they're better than everyone else. Who's next, Eneko?" Eneko shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's see…Yamino-san. You go first." She pointed to the blonde. He smiled.

"My name is Yamino Anei. I'm twelve years old, genin rank. I specialize in fire-type jutsu and wish to be better at weapons training. I like fire and I don't like water or things that hold me back." He told them, smiling. Eneko grinned and Itachi smiled softly. Eneko then pointed at the dark-haired girl.

"My name is Youjino Fushi. I'm twelve years old, genin rank. My specialty is unknown as of yet. I like animals and I dislike hunters. Your turn, Retsu-kun." She told the brown-haired boy beside her. He smiled at her and then at Eneko and Itachi.

"The name's Metsuki Retsu and I am a thirteen-year-old ice specialist. I like freezing things because it looks cool and I don't like warm weather and fire!" Eneko smiled at him.

"Very good! Well, I'm glad we all got to know the basics about each other! Now, do any of you have questions for either me or Itachi?" Fushi raised her hand almost immediately. "Yes, Fushi-san?"

"Are you and Itachi-sensei married?" She asked innocently. Eneko blushed slightly and looked away and Itachi grinned.

"Yes. We got married about a week ago. Any more questions?" Itachi asked. Retsu raised his hand. "Retsu-san?"

"Eneko-sensei? Are you the one who kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto a year ago." Eneko clenched her fist and Itachi laughed nervously.

"I did not kidnap them! They came of their own free will! We just went to go bring Itachi back home. Sasuke told me he was going and I wanted to help Naruto train. Ask Gaara-kun! He heard the whole plan!" She fumed. All three students looked terrified at the dangerous aura that was coming off in waves of their female sensei. Itachi laughed and pet her hair, immediately calming her down.

"A word to the wise about your female sensei. Do not make her mad. Ask her any questions as long as you don't accuse her of anything." Itachi warned the genin team. They nodded frantically. The blonde boy raised his hand tentatively. Itachi acknowledged him with a nod.

"Will we get to meet your whole family during training? Even Naruto-sempai?" He asked, his eyes alight with excitement. Eneko laughed.

"Yes, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan, and I bet that I could tempt Fugaku-otou-san and Akari-okaa-san to come help us train!" She promised them. They all looked excited. Fushi raised her hand with an innocent expression on her face yet again.

"When are you two going to have a baby?" She asked innocently. Eneko's face went beet red and she toppled backwards over the desk and Itachi's face went nearly as red as hers and he waved his hands around.

"We're not thinking about that yet!" He yelled, embarrassed, trying to help his wife to her feet.

"We got the fun senseis!" Retsu called, punching the air. Both Fushi and Anei agreed by doing the same. Itachi smirked at them sadistically.

"Oh, just you wait until you make Eneko mad or some outside force upsets her. You won't call her the _fun_ sensei then. Now, you three will meet in the field on the edge of town in the southeast corner of Konoha. Do I make myself clear, genin team thirteen?" They all saluted, hearing his commanding tone of voice.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei!" They called. Eneko laughed from her position on the floor, making Itachi smile down at her.

"This is going to be one heck of a training session!" She predicted, trying to stand up. Itachi helped her, laughing. Fushi smiled at them.

"They make a really cute couple, don't they, Retsu-kun?" She asked him, giggling. Retsu chuckled and Anei right-out laughed.

"Yeah! We're going to be the only team with two senseis! I wonder what our missions will be like?" Retsu asked in bewilderment. Eneko grinned.

"Just ask Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun what they thought about the seven-and-a-half months they spent on the road with me. They'll tell you stories to give you nightmares. Especially like that one time when that ANBU member kidnapped me…" All three sets of eyes were trained on her, begging for a story. Eneko giggled. Itachi smiled.

"Eneko-chan? Why don't we invite team thirteen over for dinner and they can ask any of the questions they'd like?" Eneko's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Good idea, Itachi-kun. Would you three like to come over to our house for dinner? I always cook more than Itachi and I can eat and since Sasuke doesn't live with me anymore since Itachi moved out…." Fushi smiled and raised her hand, waving it around wildly.

"I want to see your house, Eneko-sensei!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"As long as there's food, count me in!" Eneko smiled at her team's excited expressions.

"You know, I can tell we're going to be one spitfire of a team, you three. I'll make you this promise, you'll all be chuunin by the time the exams come up." They all cheered and Itachi kissed Eneko, causing the group to giggle. Eneko smiled. It was going to be one heck of a year.


	13. Chapter 12

Faded Memories Chapter 12 

"Anei, what's your position?" Eneko's voice called quietly over the headsets. Anei shifted so he could see their target.

"I'm in position for attack, sensei-chan. Target in sight." Anei's voice came back through. Eneko shifted positions silently.

"Fushi, Retsu? Positions." She called the order. Fushi and Retsu both shifted as well, looking for the target.

"In position, sensei. Just give the word."

"I can see him, Eneko-sensei. Target in sight. Ready for the signal." Eneko smiled. The target was going to hate her for this later.

"Move in, team thirteen." She called, jumping in on her own to get a better view of the fun that was about to commence. All three of her team jumped and did their battle cries, running for the target. Their target, taken by surprise, froze, eyes wide, and then was tackled by all three genin and let out a startled cry, making all the birds in the area flee.

"Target acquired, sensei-chan!"

"We did it!"

"Yes! Another mission down for team thirteen!" Eneko heard her team before she saw them. The orange blob underneath them was their target, his blue eyes glaring at her furiously.

"Eneko-chan! What is the meaning of this? I didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled in indignation. Fushi poked his forehead from her position on his back.

"Tsunade-sama wants you and she gave _us_ the mission of finding you, Naruto-sempai!" She called innocently. Eneko grinned. Fushi had mastered the art of innocence, making even Eneko believe she didn't know what was going on sometimes. They were still trying to figure out what her specialized style was. To Eneko's knowledge, only she and Itachi had kekki genkai. Naruto glared at her again.

"Tell your team to get off of me, Eneko!" Eneko then examined her nails, pretending that she wasn't at fault.

"Well, they're not fully trained yet. They don't listen to everything that little old me says." She pouted. "Why even bother sometimes, ne, Naruto-kun?" Naruto started writhing around on the ground but couldn't get all three genin off of him. His shoulders drooped and he sighed.

"_Please_ tell your team to get off me, Eneko-chan?" He pouted. Eneko grinned and flicked her wrist only slightly. Her team jumped off the orange-jump suited boy and stood at attention by her. Naruto got up and popped his back, groaning.

"How many completed missions is that for us so far, sensei-chan?" Anei asked her, curious. Fushi and Retsu both nodded, wanting to know as well. Eneko blinked and pulled out a small notebook, checking off something and tapping her lip with her pencil. Her team waited in anticipation. Eneko shut her book and smiled.

"Well, for my team, that is 20 completed D rank missions. I think that deserves us getting a C rank or a B rank mission." They all cheered and she smiled. "But we've got to wait for Itachi-sensei to get back from his mission. He'll want to take part in such a momentous occasion." She warned them. It didn't seem to phase any of them and they pressed closer.

"Does that mean you'll treat us to dinner at your place tonight, Eneko-sensei?" She paused and thought about it for a minute, looking at their pleading faces. Eneko laughed and relented.

"Of course. Meet at my house in three hours. But, our mission isn't done yet, you three. We still have to deliver the target to Tsunade-sama." They saluted and tackled Naruto again, causing him to scream. All the way back to the hokage's office they pulled him along, even with his whines and complaints about not wanting to go. Eneko picked him up by the back of his shirt and deposited him on the floor in front of Tsunade's desk. The blonde-haired hokage was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Thank you, genin team thirteen, for another mission well done. That makes it, what now, twenty?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes ma'am, hokage-sama. Eneko-sensei and Itachi-sensei are great teachers! We've learned so much from them already!" Retsu told her, excited.

"Yeah, and I'd bet we'd still be the best genin team even without two senseis. And we practically are, seeing as how Itachi-sensei keeps getting put on missions." Fushi said with a grin.

"Yeah! Sensei-chan and Itachi-sensei are the greatest!" Anei yelled, punching the air. The others did the same, while Eneko and Tsunade laughed.

"I see. Well, we may just have to reward you all with a B-rank mission. Do you think you all can handle it?" They all saluted.

"Ma'am yes ma'am, hokage-sama." Tsunade grinned at Eneko who held up her hand.

"But, they've already promised to wait until Tachi-kun gets back from his mission. And you'd better not send him on another for a long, long time, Tsunade-chan." Tsunade grinned and held up her hands in surrender.

"Of course, Eneko-chan. I wouldn't dream of it. Especially with you just starting to be a family and all." Eneko grinned, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. Naruto grumbled from his spot on the floor and Tsunade threw a book at him without even having to look. His sharp yelp of pain was all that she needed.

"Naruto. Jiraiya is wanting you for training on top of the Hokage Mountains in…two minutes." Naruto's eyes widened and he ran so fast out of the office that Eneko had to combat the winds with her fans. Fushi giggled while Retsu and Anei grinned at each other. Eneko snapped her fans shut, causing her team to go straight to attention.

"Alright, now, I want everyone at my house in two and a half hours for dinner and I'd best not see any dirt on _anyone's_ uniform. Do I make myself clear, team thirteen?" Eneko asked in a style similar to a military-commander's voice. Her team saluted.

"Yes ma'am sensei ma'am." They called in unison. Eneko put her fan back in its respective holster and saluted back.

"Dismissed!" She called, putting her hand back by her side. They all put their hands back before walking out of the office, talking about how great their mission went. Tsunade laughed.

"You have such a way with them, Eneko-chan. I'm glad I chose you to be their commander. They needed the discipline and the playfulness of being on your team." Eneko sat down in a chair on the side of the room.

"I still don't get why you say that, Tsunade-chan. They seem like they wouldn't need much. They're all so happy and friendly with each other." Eneko said, rubbing her temples. "Naruto and Sasuke were harder to train than they were." Tsunade's grin turned into a grim frown and she pulled out a file.

"Yamino Anei. He was raised by a single mother who abused him, telling him he was at fault for his father walking out on them, when really, he was killed in action. Anei knows this and his mother knows this, but that doesn't stop her from blaming him. He knows his mother has a mental instability and is working on helping at the hospital to find a cure for her." Eneko's eyes widened. These were things about her fire user that she never knew about.

"Youjino Fushi. Both parents are alive, though she doesn't know who they are, because she was adopted. Her adoptive parents were good to her until they were killed in action some three years ago. She decided to live on her own and put on an innocent outlook on life so that she wouldn't feel her heart breaking inside of her. Her parents are both wind users and they think that's what she will be too. She has a strong kekki genkai that obviously hasn't awoken yet.

"And finally Metsuki Retsu. His mother died giving birth to him and his father's done the best he can to care for his son, but being a jounin, that's rather difficult. He's been practically raised by himself and has gotten into many fights, each one started by saying 'I'm doing this so you will not talk about my father that way.' He's told his father good things about you, Eneko-chan, and how he thinks of you as a mother figure." Eneko had tears in her eyes by the end of this little speech.

"That's partially why they always want to train and spend so much time with Itachi and I. They have so much to prove. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun did as well, at their age." She sighed. "Well, while they are on my team, I refuse to let anything happen to them. I will not let my loved ones get injured. That is _my_ way of the ninja." Eneko vowed, her eyes hardening with the promise. She stood up and smiled at Tsunade. "Now, if you will excuse me, Tsunade-chan, I have a dinner to cook for my team. I think I'll cook all their favorites tonight. By the way, when is Itachi scheduled to be home?" She blinked. Tsunade looked at a different file.

"Tonight. He's scheduled back tonight. He's only been gone a week, Eneko-chan." Eneko grinned at her.

"But I miss him. He's good to me, and I love him more than I could possibly describe it. Well, good-bye, Tsunade-chan. And try and keep a B-rank mission for my team tomorrow." She called, waving as she walked out the door. She heard a good-bye called in return before a small laugh and Eneko walked down the streets. She ran into Sasuke once along the way and he smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hey, Eneko-chan! Haven't seen you in a while? When's your team's next mission?" Eneko grinned.

"Tomorrow. We've got a B-rank. They've successfully accomplished twenty D-rank missions, so I think they deserve to do something more challenging than kidnapping Naruto or pulling weeds." Sasuke chuckled.

"Good luck, Eneko-chan. I may just have to tag along for that one. Hey, listen, got any new jutsus I could teach someone? I think all the other ones I know are a little too complex." Eneko grinned and gave him the statistics for a simple fire jutsu. He thanked her and went on his way, as did she, humming to herself. She got home and found it dark, as usual, so she turned on the lights and began cooking. She was nearly done when a knock came on the door. She looked at the clock, confused. It was a full fifteen minutes before any of _her_ team were supposed to be there. She dropped what she was doing and answered the door.

"Yes, this is the Uchiha residence, can I help you with something?" She asked politely before even opening the door the full way. Itachi burst in the door, panting. Her eyes widened at his condition and she caught him as he started falling over, laying his head on her lap. "Itachi? Itachi, tell me what's going on!" She called to him. His eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"I need your help, Eneko. You know medical jutsu right?" She nodded, thoroughly confused. "I ran into one of my old teammates and he really needs the help. Please, don't ask questions and just come with me." He told her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along. He went to the edge of the city and there was a man with blonde hair and closed eyes. She gasped at what he was wearing. A black cloak with red clouds. _Akatsuki. _


	14. Chapter 13

Faded Memories Chapter 13 

"Itachi? You brought one of the Akatsuki to Konoha?" Eneko hissed at him quietly. He looked frantic.

"Please, Eneko, don't ask questions right now. Can you help him, please? He's really hurt, and I don't want him to die." He whispered back. She looked into his eyes; they were pleading. She kneeled down next to the unconscious figure and started summoning her chakra up.

"Our team is coming over for dinner to celebrate their twentieth successful mission and you bring home an injured Akatsuki member. It seems like a wonderful present, don't you think?" She began healing the gaping wound in the young man's chest, sweat beads forming on her forehead the longer she worked.

"Thank you for helping, Eneko. I know I'll have to explain myself, but he really needed your help. Please don't be mad." He whispered softly. Eneko gave him a look that said 'don't talk to me now, I'm working' and he shut up. By the time she finished healing him her skin was pale and she was breathing heavily. She stood up shakily and refused his help when he tried to steady him.

"Carry the man home. We'll take better care of him there and that way our team will be the only ones to know about you bringing home a missing-nin." She told him wearily. Itachi nodded and slung the young man's arm over his shoulder and carried him that way. They got there later than Eneko had hoped; she'd had to stop multiple times because of chakra exhaust.

"Sensei-chan! You look awful! Are you okay?" Anei asked her the moment she stepped in the door. Fushi and Retsu steadied her as she sat down and Anei helped Itachi carry in the unknown man.

"I'm sorry, you three. Itachi needed my help and you know a wife can't deny her husband when he needs her help. Especially since she's the only one in the family that knows healing jutsu. Itachi, you're lucky I trained my chakra to be completely controlled. Fushi, dinner is in the kitchen, if you would please serve it, I think I'll faint when I stand up." Eneko asked the girl weakly. Fushi immediately got up and served the dinner. Itachi laid the boy down on the couch.

"Who is that, Itachi-sensei?" Retsu asked with a confused look. Itachi looked at Eneko, who was being forced to drink something before she passed out.

"This is an old teammate of mine. One from when I wasn't living in Konoha because I believed I betrayed my Clan." They had heard the reason for why he hadn't been living in Konoha and nodded, understanding. "His name is Deidara and I found him while coming home from a mission. Remember this, kids, a shinobi doesn't ignore an injured comrade unless he's in the middle of the war and is about to be killed. I have always placed a teammates life before my own." He told them and he watched them all process the information he had given them. "So, since I knew Eneko would help him, I brought him here, but you can't let Tsunade-sama or _anyone_ else know he's here. He is, unfortunately, a missing-nin from Iwa." The team's eyes widened.

"I knew it. You always talked about Deidara when we were talking about Akatsuki. He and Kisame, that is. So, do you know _why_ he's here? Are you sure you're not condemning Naruto-kun, Itachi? Did you not think these things over?" Itachi glanced over at his exhausted wife and sighed.

"I did think it over, Eneko, please don't be mad. I did think it over and I knew he needed my help, even if he was after Naruto. Can we not talk about this now, please, Ene-koi?" He asked her quietly. She looked at him and nodded, unable to keep up the argument any longer.

"So, do you need help eating, sensei-chan? I'll help you." Anei offered. Eneko smiled at him and moved so that she was at the table.

"I'll be fine, Anei-kun, but thank you anyway. Itachi." She called her husband in a commanding voice. "Eat. Now." She told him icily. He immediately obeyed, sitting down and picking up his chopsticks and shoving food in his mouth. She started eating calmly, Fushi trying to copy her polite eating style. As she was standing up to take the dishes, she heard a groan from the man Itachi introduced as Deidara. Retsu stood up and took the dishes for her so she could check on her illegal patient.

"Where am I, un?" He asked, rubbing his head and sitting up. He saw Eneko and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Itachi had taken the kids into the back room at a hard glare from Eneko moments earlier.

"Welcome back, Deidara-san. My name is Uchiha Eneko; it was my husband that brought you to me to heal. You're lucky I usually do what my husband tells me to or you'd probably be dead. I guess you're welcome to stay with us until you can get on your own feet. Other than the fact that we have a mission tomorrow, but I guess you could accompany us on that as well." She blinked, wondering things aloud, while at the same time laying Deidara back down with a wet rag on his forehead.

"Uchiha, un? You're Itachi's wife, yeah? I thought he told me you were dead, un?" She smiled at his shocked expression.

"Everyone thought I was, Deidara-san. That's what happens when someone finds you're the only survivor of a gruesome battle and takes you away, leaving everyone else to find your team slaughtered and expect that you're also dead." She told him. He blinked again.

"Where is Itachi, yeah?" He asked, his head aching again. Eneko smiled and cleaned a cut on his cheek, making him wince.

"He's in the back with the kids." She replied, not remembering exactly who she was talking to. Deidara grabbed her wrist.

"You already have kids?" His eyes were huge. She started waving her arms around, shaking her head.

"No! That's not what I meant! We have a genin team! That's what I meant by kids!!" She defended herself. Deidara blinked, then grinned.

"Can I meet them, yeah?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Eneko smiled and nodded.

"Kiddies! Come in here and meet Itachi's old friend!" she called. Almost immediately three figures came bursting out of the room followed by a slower one that stayed near the wall. Anei hugged Eneko around the neck, seeing as she was kneeling down.

"I _told_ Itachi-sensei that it wasn't a good idea to leave you in here with an Akatsuki member, but he wouldn't listen to me, sensei-chan!" He pouted to her. She giggled and patted him on the head.

"Anei, introduce yourself to Deidara. Fushi, Retsu, you too." She ordered. They all grinned over at Deidara.

"Hi! My name is Yamino Anei!"

"I'm Youjino Fushi, and it's nice to meet you!"

"The name is Metsuki Retsu." They all introduced themselves. Deidara blinked again.

"Alright, kiddies, now that you've introduced yourselves, we have a mission tomorrow that I want everyone rested for. It's time for all of you to go home. Am I understood?" She asked. Her team saluted her, which she returned.

"Yes ma'am, sensei!" They called back. She started trying to hold in her laughter and brought her hand down.

"Dismissed. Now, go home and get some sleep. It's probably already passed midnight." She told them, giggling. They all grinned at her and left.

"Hey, Itachi? Akatsuki has taken a turn for the worst and I don't want to be a part of what they're planning? Think that I could hang here with you guys, yeah? That's how I got so hurt, was from them nearly killing me after I ran." He told his old friend pleadingly. Itachi nodded.

"Hey, niji-chan? Why don't you get some rest as well? I'll take Deidara to the Hokage." He told her gently, coming over to help her up. She took his help this time and kissed him.

"Don't be too late getting back, Itachi-kun. And see if Deidara-san can come with us on the mission. I'd rather not have him here to be discovered by Naruto or Sasuke." She told him before going into the back room to shower before she went to sleep. Itachi grinned at Deidara.

"Let's go."


	15. Chapter 14

Faded Memories Chapter 14 

"So, sensei-chan! Brief us!" Anei said to their female sensei. Eneko looked back at him.

"Well, we've got to go get an important document from a daimyo and get it back to Tsunade-san." She replied. Fushi blinked.

"Is this document really important? Are there going to be rouge ninjas after us like there was when Naruto-sempai and Sasuke-sempai went to the Land of Waves?" She asked, slightly nervous. Eneko shrugged her shoulders.

"Tsunade didn't tell me much. What I've told you about all I know of this mission. She chose us for this mission because Itachi and I have met this daimyo in our travels." She told them, a laugh evident in her voice. Itachi's brows furrowed and he tried to remember when he had gone to this place. Deidara walked beside him and was now sporting a konoha headband.

"Really, yeah? Itachi? When did you of all people meet a daimyo that you didn't kill?" Deidara's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Itachi glared at him while Eneko retold the story of when they did meet the daimyo. When she got to the part about some hot springs it clicked in his head and he clasped a hand over her mouth, blushing.

"No, Eneko. Not that story again. That was embarrassing enough as it is without you telling an old friend _and_ our genin team." Retsu looked up at him, grinning.

"Ooh, it was an embarrassing story about our Itachi-sensei? I want to hear it!" He raised his hand. Fushi's hand went up too along with Anei's and Deidara's. Itachi sighed and took his hand off of Eneko's mouth and she continued as if nothing had ever happened. Soon, the road they were walking on was filled with laughter as she got to the part about Itachi and the towel. Itachi sighed and grinned along with everyone else. It was funny, he did have to admit, but at least he protected what was his.

"And I'm not going to let him even _look_ at you in the wrong way on this trip, Eneko. I've had enough people in _Konoha_ alone that have flirted with you, even seeing my wedding band on your finger." He told her and she smiled and kissed him.

"And I've not flirted back with any of them, have I, Itachi? You don't have to worry about our relationship. I love you and only you." She promised him. He smiled. Deidara blinked again.

"You two are really hoping for children, yeah?" He asked innocently. Both their faces went bright red.

"Deidara. Shut up." Itachi told his old friend, who was grinning his head off. While Itachi and Deidara were bickering about some old feud they had once had, Eneko was talking to the children about training techniques she had learned about in her travels.

"Since you three have already been my students for nearly a month, I feel it appropriate to take your skills to the next level by teaching you the pressure point system. I've taught it to Naruto and Sasuke just while on the road and before Itachi left I had taught it to him. Now, Anei, you could reinforce it with your fire and Retsu, yours with your ice. Fushi, we're going to work hard on finding your special skill. I'll try you with wind first, then we'll try with fire, ice, earth, sword, genjutsu, water, and medical." She told her female student, who looked excited. She handed each of them a scroll, which they immediately started opening and studying. She grinned, knowing she had them trained to her own training style in the first week.

"Eneko-chan, shouldn't we teach Deidara some Konoha moves so he won't be recognized immediately as an Iwa nin?" Eneko stopped to think for a moment before nodding and tossing back a scroll she seemed to pull out of nowhere. Deidara started reading it, blinking every few minutes, but obviously _trying_ to study it. They traveled on in silence for a few seconds before Eneko stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"What is it, sensei-chan?" Anei asked nervously. Itachi went up to her quickly and gasped, pulling a kunai out of her stomach and clasping his hand over the wound. Everyone else's eyes widened and they all pulled out weapons; Deidara's hand went into his clay bag. Eneko grunted in pain and leaned against Itachi. She hadn't even seen the kunai been thrown. Itachi activated his sharingan and quickly scanned the area.

"We need…to get out of here." Eneko spat out, breaking out of Itachi's grasp and moving forward. "Wings of the Feathered Dragon!" She called. The team all looked at each other. They had never heard of an attack like that.

"Eneko! You don't need anymore wounds!" Itachi scolded her as the blood spurted from her back and her wings appeared. She grinned at him apologetically and pulled out both her fans. She darted forward and leapt into the air, her wings spreading and she flew straight up, searching the nearby woods for the attackers. When she did catch a small sign of them running away, she flicked her wrist and a sharp burst of air went straight towards them and tossed them up in the air and far away from any of her team. She flew straight back down and as soon as her feet touched the ground, her wings were deactivated.

"That was amazing, Eneko-sensei!" Retsu cried, hugging her around the waist. She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"I hope that answers your question about rouge nins, Fushi-chan." Fushi's eyes were wide. Itachi walked over to her, pulling Deidara along who had been watching everything with a wide-open mouth.

"We need to get your wounds bandaged up, Eneko. You remember the last time you activated your wings and then didn't let me bandage them up?" He asked her, his voice furious. He was mad at himself for not realizing there were rouges in the area. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Itachi, I remember. The wounds got infected and I started to run a fever and get delusional and all that." She recited like a child in school who was being forced to read something out of a book that she thought was stupid. Itachi sighed, unable to stay mad for very long around her. Eneko grinned and picked up her pack that she had dropped so she could activate her wings and started going forward. The genin quickly followed along with Itachi and Deidara.

"This is all very confusing, yeah. Your wife's one of the Winged Dragons?" Deidara asked Itachi, confused. He nodded.

"She said her father used to call her 'the prodigy' because she could use all of her Clan's jutsu styles. Wind is her main element, followed by fire and wood. She knows techniques for all the elements though. Eneko's a very strong kunoichi, but she always puts others before herself. Sasuke says she's a sound ninja in disguise because when she sings, it seems to raise anyone's mood." He explained to his friend. Deidara's eyes widened slightly and he nodded.

"She's good for you, yeah. You need someone that can lift your spirits when you're down. You're no fun when that happens, yeah." He told his friend with a teasing grin. Itachi playfully swiped at him.

"The thing is, the kids don't know much about Eneko. We've only been teaching them a month and they're already probably ready to take the chuunin exams." He predicted with a sigh, looking at his and Eneko's team. Anei kept pestering Eneko with questions like 'are you _sure_ you're okay?' and 'do you need me to carry something for you sensei-chan?' while she just smiled and ruffled his hair. Fushi looked worried, but Itachi couldn't tell if she was worried about her sensei or of the dangers of the forest. Retsu looked depressed that he hadn't been able to do anything to help. They looked like they needed some cheering up. Itachi grinned to himself.

"Hey, Eneko? I think that there are three genin who's moods need to be lifted." He called up. Eneko grinned back at him and nodded. She began to sing a lively little song, which immediately startled the genin and Deidara. Even though he had heard she had a great voice, he didn't realize that she was this great. (**A/N: The inspiration for this song was When We Die by Bowling for Soup, just to let you know.) **By the end of the song, the team was all smiling and laughing. They soon got to their destination and were sent to meet with the daimyo, whose eyes widened when they came in.

"They told me they were sending six konoha nin but I didn't realize that those six would include you Tsubasano-san." The daimyo kissed Eneko's hand politely and Deidara had to hold Itachi back. She gracefully pulled her hand out of his grasp and smiled.

"It's Uchiha Eneko now, Lord Okkuu. I'm married to Itachi now, thank you." Okkuu seemed to pay no mind and led her into his office where the transaction would be made. The team looked angry that the daimyo was so openly flirting with Eneko. Deidara groaned, realizing he was going to be Itachi's keeper for the next few hours.

"So, you were the ones sent to protect this precious scroll from those who would wish it gone? Perfect. I know you are a strong ninja Tsubasano-san." Eneko bristled ever so slightly, but kept her polite smile.

"_Uchiha_, Lord Okkuu. I'm married, remember?" He waved it off and continued on with his little speech.

"This scroll has been in my family since the first hokage's time. It holds many secrets about this land and others that not very many people know. Like how the Uchiha Clan was started, who was who, etcetera. It's like a history book for this land and some people don't want some of the things about their families to be known so they try to destroy this scroll. I'm intrusting it to you, Tsubasano-san to – " He was cut off by a punch that sent him to the wall and a bristling kunoichi.

"For the _last_ time, Okkuu. I'm married and my name is _UCHIHA _Eneko. Not Tsubasano. So get it through that thick skull that you never had a chance with me and you never will! Thank you for your time and we will be leaving now." She yelled before picking up the scroll and leaving, her very dangerous aura trailing along behind her. Itachi smirked and bowed politely before running after her. Deidara shared a look with the genin and they all did the same. Eneko was scary when she was mad.

"Eneko, calm down. We need you to be calm so that you can help us sense any presence that would alert us to danger." Itachi tried to calm his wife down, but he knew the only way to do that was to pet her hair and he wasn't getting _anywhere_ near her when she was this angry. He would let her cool down just a little bit before he would try anything else. Suddenly, kunais rained down upon them and Eneko snapped out of it, leaping in front of her team and pulling her fans out. She manipulated the air above them to send the kunai back to where they came from.

"Thirteen! Get down!" She called through this. Retsu glared around and did a few hand seals. He was helping this time.

"Ice shield!" He called and a dome of thick ice surrounded all of them. Fushi and Anei shivered but other than that they looked fine. Deidara looked cold, as did Itachi. Retsu and Eneko didn't look like they felt it at all.

"Good thinking, Retsu. It'll take them a while to get to us now." Eneko praised him and he grinned, his ice-blue eyes sparkling.

"Glad I could help out this time, sensei." He responded. Anei glared over at him, but everyone knew it wasn't a real glare.

"You just _had_ to be an ice specialist, didn't you, Retsu?" He asked his friend teasingly. Retsu grinned and Fushi sighed.

"I wish I could help, but I don't know what I'm able to do…" She sighed. Eneko patted her on the shoulder.

"We'll find out, Fushi-chan. Possibly here. But for now…we wait until the enemy figures out a way to get through Retsu's ice shield. When they do, we'll be ready. Here's my plan…"


	16. Chapter 15

Faded Memories Chapter 15 

They waited silently in the dome of ice, their breaths coming and going in little clouds of mist. One of them paced the interior of the dome, inspecting it, making sure it would hold. A few of them were shivering at the temperature inside the small dome. Suddenly, the one that was pacing stopped, an idea forming in her mind, quickly taking shape. She motioned for everyone to be quiet and did a few hand seals, slamming her hands into the ground and making a small tunnel underground. She motioned everyone in, moving silently and quickly. She handed a scroll to the man with long black hair and pushed them forward. She closed the tunnel behind them so that no one would know where they had gone. The blonde genin pulled a stick out of his pack and lit it on fire with a simple jutsu, lighting the way for the older girl to dig.

The group of six people traveled in silence for a long time before the digging seemed to get more strained for some odd reason. The older black-haired man looked back at the woman who was falling a little bit behind. He handed the torch to one of the three genin and made his way back to her.

"Eneko-chan? Are you going to be alright?" He whispered softly. She looked at him. Her eyes were strained, there was sweat running down unnaturally pale skin, and she was breathing heavily.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to Konoha…" She whispered back. "My chakra's running out and fast. You're only supposed to use this technique for short bursts…Itachi what are we going to do?" Itachi smiled at her.

"We're going to go back to the surface and I'm going to carry you home, whether you like it or not. Now, take us up, Eneko-chan." He smiled. She smiled back weakly and angled the digging back towards the surface. The genin all made it out, along with Deidara, Itachi, and finally Eneko. She closed up the tunnel and went down to her knees, exhausted. Itachi scooped her into his arms.

"What are we going to do now, Itachi-sensei?" Fushi asked nervously. Retsu had put out the flame and was looking at him along with Anei and Deidara.

"Do you want me to carry her, Itachi? You may need your hands free if it comes to a fight, yeah." Deidara pointed out. Itachi hesitated.

"I can walk…" Eneko murmured weakly, trying to get out of Itachi's grasp. Itachi held her closer.

"No you can't Eneko. Save your strength up for later. I have a foreboding feeling that you're going to need it." Eneko nodded submissively and leaned back into his grasp. "Deidara, your arms, or more specifically your hands, are needed for your attacks. You stay free. Team, I want you to travel as swiftly and as silently as humanly possible. We need to get home and we need to get home _now_." He stressed. They all nodded, even Deidara, who they had all accepted as a new part of their team. "Move." He ordered. They all started running and jumping through the trees as quickly as possible. Itachi could only hope that their stamina held out.

"Konoha's nearly a day's walk away, Itachi. It's already midnight if not later. How are they going to make it?" Eneko asked weakly, sharing Itachi's fears. He shook his head and put on a smile for the girl in his arms.

"I just got you back, Eneko. I'm not letting anything happen to you, or to our friends. Don't worry." Eneko looked away and then looked back up at him with sad eyes.

"But it's going to be me that has to protect you, Itachi. I know the people following us. It's the Winged Dragons. I'm the only one that can hold them off. I'm the only one that knows their secrets." She whispered. Itachi's eyes widened at what she was implying and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here and fleeing, Eneko. You made me promise that we wouldn't be separated again, Eneko!" He told her, pleading at her to reconsider. She smiled and touched his face.

"And you told me that we will always know the other one is watching over them, no matter where they are. It's my turn to watch over you, Itachi. Put me down now, they're coming." She told him softly. His pleading eyes met hers but they finally broke apart and he nodded, going to the road and setting her on her feet in the middle of it. The rest of the team stopped, not knowing what they were doing.

"You'd better promise you won't die." He whispered to her. She smiled and laughed, nodding. She turned to her team.

"Alright, team thirteen. I'm going to brief you on this once and then you get your butts back to Konoha. The Winged Dragon Clan is the clan I was born into. They're coming to get the scroll. I'm the only one that's going to be able to hold them off." She raised her hand to silence any outbursts. "I know you want to help, but this is something you aren't going to be able to help me with. I promise everyone I'm going to come back, all right? Wait for me, but only when you're inside Konoha's gates. Now go." She turned to Itachi and kissed him, causing him to kiss her back. "I love you, Itachi. Now protect our team." She ordered him. Itachi nodded and ran off, the others going reluctantly. Fushi spotted a lake and something inside her clicked. She did a few hand seals that she didn't know that she knew.

"Water Style: Tsunami Force!" Fushi yelled, causing the lake to raise and fly in a giant wave towards Eneko's attackers. "That will at least give her more time to recover some more chakra." She told Itachi when he looked back at her in surprise. Itachi smiled.

"I think we've found your element, Fushi." He told her and continued running. Eneko smiled, knowing what had occurred and pulled out her fan, preparing for the toughest of her birth clan to come. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was staring straight at a group of around twenty ninja, all wearing her clan's symbol – a winged dragon on the sleeves of their outfits. Eneko herself had worn the dragon until she had gotten married. She got into a battle stance as her father stepped out of the mix.

"Eneko. We meet in battle yet again? I'm surprised at you. Going against your own clan." He scolded her. Her green eyes hardened and her aura turned dangerous.

"I've told you already. My village is no concern of yours anymore, and neither are the people that are from my village. That includes my genin team, my husband, and my friends and family. I'm not going up against my own clan any longer. The Uchiha Clan is the Clan I now belong to. I've turned my back on the Winged Dragons now and forever. I just get to have a few perks from my birth clan, now don't I?" Her father looked so furious. His face was red and he was trembling with rage.

"We were just going to destroy that scroll, but now you've forced us to reconsider that objective. Winged Dragon Clan." He called to those standing around him. "Our new objective is to kill my daughter, _Uchiha_ Eneko." He snarled. Everyone got into battle positions around him. She smirked and moved her fans into a position that she could better attack in. Suddenly, they were all upon her, using both wind and fire jutsus. She spun and turned, cutting people with her fans while at the same time using her own wind type jutsus. She was cut up and tossed around, and she felt as if she was loosing until she realized that her attack force had lost a few to the injuries she had given them. Around ten kunai embedded themselves in her skin and she winced, turning and giving back ten-fold more pain to the person.

She spun and turned gracefully, even with shuriken and kunai sticking out of her. Her outfit was so bloodied it was almost red and most of it was from her own blood. She suddenly stabbed out at anyone that came too close, cutting them to the bone with the metal on her fans. Her stamina was draining but she still had enough chakra left to use the secrets of the dragon's wings attack. Suddenly all around her the color went inverted and she stepped back, a strong pressure building itself upon her. She gasped for air and looked around, seeing her father smirk and move around her easily, cutting her with each time he passed around her.

"This is the one technique I never taught you, Eneko; The Dragon's Genjutsu. It was the one thing I knew I could hold against you if it came down to this." Fire erupted around her and she screamed in pain. "Too bad you won't survive to learn it yourself." Flashes of her life passed in front of her. Itachi and her sharing their dreams beneath the waterfall, her teaching a young Sasuke how to sneak up on his older brother to scare him, Akari and Fugaku being so kind to her, the infamous battle where her whole team was slaughtered before her eyes, the years she spent training Sasuke, Naruto coming into the family, the journey of finding Itachi, their first glimpse of each other after being separated for all those years, coming home, learning about Sakura and Hinata, becoming friends with Tsunade, feeling the third watching over her, meeting her team, helping Deidara, all the times they had spent together even if it was so few, and finally, Itachi's eyes when they finally got to say 'I do'. Her mind went back to her promising to come home and telling her team she'd be back. She waved her fans around, creating a vortex of wind, making her father break his concentration and the genjutsu to stop. Eneko was bleeding heavily and panting with the efforts of standing up.

"I will not die here. I _refuse_ to die here. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. It is not me, who will not be leaving this place, no, the one who will not be leaving is you. You are the last one. You are the last one who I will battle from my old clan. Secrets of the Dragon's WINGS!" She screamed, the vortex of wind making her father fly backwards so hard, the first tree he hit broke his neck, killing him instantly. She sobbed, her tears mixing with the blood on her face. She started walking back home. It took her a long time, she watched a day come and go and still she kept walking. The wounds on her body were leaving behind a trail of her blood. She panted heavily, but still she kept walking, never stopping, just kept going. She finally saw the gate of Konoha and as soon as she got to the guards she collapsed in a bloody heap at their feet. They sent for medic nins quickly and just as quickly Eneko was rushed to the hospital.

Tsunade was the first to know she had returned and she told Sakura to get Sasuke and round up team thirteen and any that were close to Eneko before rushing off to help heal the young girl. Sakura rushed over to where she knew Sasuke was and grabbed his arm, taking him away from training with Kakashi.

"Eneko's hurt! She's on the brink of death! We've got to gather everyone up and meet at the hospital!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran with speed he didn't know he had and found Itachi standing at Eneko's secret entrance with the genin team and Deidara.

"Itachi! It's Eneko! She's about to die! She's at the hospital! Sakura went to get our parents, Naruto and Sakura. Come on, we've got to meet them at the hospital!" The black-haired boy yelled at his older brother. The five waiting sprang into action and together everyone rushed to the hospital. Itachi got there first, running there so fast he wasn't even a blur. He skid to a stop when he saw Tsunade.

"Tsunade! How is she! Please tell me she's going to be okay! Tell me she's not going to die!" He yelled pleadingly, tears filling his dark eyes. Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"She hasn't woken up, and she's going to be in here for quite some time, but she's going to be all right. She's going to be okay, Itachi, so don't worry. You, and the rest of your family," The golden-eyed woman motioned to the rest of the group behind Itachi, "can go inside if you are quiet and let her rest. She nearly died, so be very careful with her. She's very fragile."

"Thank you Tsunade…thank you so much…" Itachi told the hokage, grateful beyond words. She smiled, knowing what he meant motioned to her room. Itachi went into the room quietly. Eneko was lying on the bed, bandages covering nearly all of her body, her eyes closed, sleeping. The rest of the group filed in quietly and were all watching Eneko for any signs of life. Itachi stood by her bedside, staring down at her, smiling slightly.

"You did it, Eneko. You broke apart from your family at long last. You're free and you kept your promise. You came home. You came back to me." He whispered quietly, grasping her hand. "Thank you…Eneko…"Akari had tears in her eyes as did Fugaku, however much he tried to hide it. Naruto looked over at Itachi.

"Do you think she'll be awake when Sasuke and I have to go?" He asked softly. Itachi looked confused.

"Go where, Naruto? Sasuke? Where are you going?" He asked, bewildered. Sasuke lowered his eyes and Naruto looked over at him accusingly.

"You were supposed to tell them, Sasuke." Sasuke glared back over at him, pointing at Eneko.

"I was waiting for them to get home from their mission, Naruto. It's kind of hard to tell someone you're going on a three year mission when they're in that condition." He whispered harshly. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Tell me now, Sasuke. Tell me where the both of you are going and if Eneko isn't awake by then, I'll tell her for you." Sasuke looked away.

"I have a three year mission from Tsunade. Apparently, Orochimaru wants me to be his new 'vessel' or something like that and I'm going to go with him and defeat him when he's weak enough. He won't be able to take over an Uchiha, that much is for certain." He vowed. Naruto nodded.

"And Jiraiya wants me for training until Sasuke gets back. We're going to work on a few things." He said vaguely. Itachi sighed and looked over at Eneko.

"I'll be sure to tell her if she doesn't wake up in enough time." He promised. Tsunade walked in.

"All right, that's enough. My patient needs her rest. All of you say your good-byes and go home." She ordered, being a doctor instead of a friend at the moment. Naruto and Hinata whispered their 'get well's and 'good-bye's, closely followed by Sasuke and Sakura and then Fugaku and Akari. Only team thirteen, Deidara, and Itachi were left.

"You get better, okay, sensei-chan? We're going to train and all become chuunin just for you!" Anei vowed quietly. Fushi nodded.

"We're going to work on my new special, Eneko-sensei." She promised. Retsu grinned.

"Yeah, and gang up on Anei. My ice melts with his fire which is controlled by her water." He chuckled. They all said their good-byes and left the hospital room. Deidara smiled at Eneko.

"I only wish I could do the same thing that you did with me, Eneko-san. Get well soon, Itachi needs you." He whispered in her ear as he left. Before the mission, Eneko had used her wood-style technique to make him a small house close to her and Itachi's. Finally, only Itachi remained.

"I can't go home without her…what if she wakes up when I'm not here?" He asked Tsunade quietly. Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll call you at the first sign of her awakening, Itachi. I promise. Now, go home and get some sleep. I'll stay here and watch over Eneko." Itachi reluctantly got up and didn't let go of Eneko's hand until the last possible moment before leaving to go get some sleep.

A few days later, Itachi came in to check on her. Tsunade greeted him when he got to her room.

"Good, Itachi, you're here. She just started waking up. She's made such a fast recovery." Tsunade commented. Itachi quickly sped into the room and grasped Eneko's bandaged hand tightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, not recognizing her surroundings. She looked over at the hand Itachi was grasping and her gaze traveled up his arm to his face. She smiled.

"Good morning, niji-chan." Itachi greeted her, relieved. She tried to sit up but he gently pushed her back down.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily. Itachi motioned to Tsunade, who was now trying to get Shizune to contact Naruto and Sasuke, who were both preparing to leave.

"You're at the hospital. Tsunade says you were lucky that you made it to the gate. She doesn't know who would have found you if that happened. I'm just so glad you're all right, Eneko. I was so scared I wouldn't see those green eyes of yours open again." He confessed. Eneko smiled at him.

"I told you I'd come back and I promised I wouldn't die. Do you never listen to my promises, Itachi-kun?" She asked him teasingly. Naruto and Sasuke both came in, panting. "What's wrong, boys? Where's the fire?" She asked, blinking.

"We wanted to tell you good-bye before we left, Eneko-nee-chan." Naruto panted. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, you see, I've got this three year mission and he's got this three year training session. We leave today and we hoped you would be awake in time. You've been asleep for a few days." He explained. She looked confused for a minute before smiling.

"Well, I wish you both luck. I want to be the first you come and visit when you get back, all right?" She asked, grinning. They both grinned back.

"Of course, Eneko-chan. We'll be there. It's a promise." Naruto vowed. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Tsunade walked in.

"Boys, it's time for you both to go. Jiraiya's waiting and it's a long trip to the village hidden in the sound, Sasuke." Both boys nodded and called their good-byes as they walked off.

"They're going to be fine. I'm sure they'll be a lot stronger when they get back." She thought out loud, closing her eyes, thinking back to her final battle with her father.

"And we're going to be fine too, Eneko. Team thirteen has gotten a little stronger, now that Fushi knows her special. They'll be happy to know you're awake." He told her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her: a kiss that would bring many more to come. They both knew something then and there.

_Whatever our future brings, our happiness lies in the hands of others. _

**.:The End:.**


	17. A Final Note

_**A Note To All Readers from Kulani Tawanoki!!!**_

**Hi all! This is Kulani Tawanoki and I just wanted to say that I am really sad that this story ended! This has got to be one of my very favorites and I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'd just like to say that there is a sequel called ****Promises Not Yet Kept**** that has already been posted. It will probably be about the same length as this one, with an epilogue unless I decide to make this a trilogy, which I'm thinking about. **

**Anyway, I wanted to know what you all really and truly thought about this story. I need constructive criticism that I can apply to the sequel. I'm really proud of myself for this story and I want to make the sequel even better because you know the second one never does as well as the first. I have a playlist of songs that I think fit this story and if anyone wants it they can personal message me or ask in their review or whatever. **

**I'm sending a special shout out to **_**ForgiveButNeverForget**_** for reviewing to almost every single chapter. And the funny thing is, I've been on for almost two maybe three years and this story is the first one I've gotten a flame on. My younger brother, who is also a fanfiction writer, looked at the review and went off about how my story was so great and how dare they flame me and all that. He's really sweet. His penname is **_**Akamori Squiggle Squirm**_** if you want to read his. I think his story's got potential, personally. **

**So, tell me what you think! Did you love it, hate it, wish you could burn it, what? Thank you all for reading ****Faded Memories**** and I hope you enjoy ****Promises Not Yet Kept ****as well! Thanks again, everyone!**

**.:Kulani Tawanoki:. **


End file.
